Just Like Sisters
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Four girls. Living the life, full of Drama. How will they survive. With the help of eachother of course. Maria, Melina, Mickie, and Michelle.
1. Michelle: The Four Ms

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Poor me. **

**A/N- Yay a College Fic. Hope you like it. Read and Review. **

**Chapter 1: The Four Ms**

Michelle looked around her new room. It had a small living room, a tiny kitchen, a small restroom, and two normal sized rooms.

They told her in the office that she was going to have three room mates.

Yup she was finally away from home, even though she felt bad about leaving her mom. She was kinda relived, she could now be on her own. Not that she didn't love her mom, she did but she also wanted to live her own life.

Michelle opened one of the doors and through her three suitcases on the bed closest to a window.

"Hello anyone here." a bubbly voice said.

Michelle pulled her blond hair into a pony tail, walking out of the room.

"Hello and you are." Michelle said as she saw a tiny brunette.

"Oh you must be my room mate, I'm Mickie James." the brunette said giving her a hug.

Michelle returned to hug a little awkwardly.

"Oh sorry, I'm a hugger." Mickie said in a rush "Oh how rude, I dint even ask for your name."

"Oh its okay, I'm Michelle McCool."

"Cool, so were is my room." Mickie asked as she nodded at her three suitcases.

"Umm well we have another two roommates, you can room with me or you can take the other room." Michelle said.

"Is it okay if a room with you?"

Michelle nodded "Sure."

Mickie smiled grabbing her bags.

"Here let me help you with that."

Michelle took one suitcase and a duffle bag, and they both made their way to their room.

"Thanks." Mickie said as they set her stuff down.

"Your welcome." Michelle said linking her arm with Mickie's "Come on lets wait for the other two girls in the living room."

Mickie nodded and they both made their way to the living room.

They sat on the couches watching TV waiting for the two others girls.

Not long after they sat down the door bust open and in came a slender red head.

"Hello there." she said with a big smile.

"Hello and you are." Mickie said in that voice of hers.

"I'm Maria Kanellis, and you?" as she dragged in three suitcases and two boxes.

"I'm Mickie James, and this is Michelle McCool." Mickie said introducing Michelle as well.

"Nice to meet you, now were is my room." Maria said.

"Well we already took one room, you can take the other one, with your room mate." Michelle said "You need help."

"Yes please!" Maria exclaimed as a piece of red hair escaped her pony tail.

Michelle and Mickie smiled each of them taking a suitcase and box.

They all entered Maria's new room and placed the boxes and suitcases on the bed.

"Wow those were so heavy!" Maria said as they all plopped down on the large couch.

"Yea what did you have there, rocks!" Michelle exclaimed.

"No silly." Maria said.

Mickie rolled her eyes playfully "Now, now girls roommates don't fight."

That just sent the girls into giggles.

Once again the door banged open.

A petite raven head made her way inside.

"Oh hey guys I guess you're my room mates, I'm Melina Perez."

"Hi I'm Michelle, the brunette is Mickie, and the red head is Maria." Michelle said standing up from her seat helping Maria and Mickie up.

Melina nodded "Can you help me."

They all nodded before standing up and helping her carry in her suitcases and boxes.

"Déjà vu." Maria muttered.

Michelle and Mickie giggled.

Finally after dropping the suitcases and boxes on the bed they went to sit on the couch again.

This time with Maria laying on the rug.

"Hey do ya'll want to go on a walk around the grounds." Mickie suggested.

"Sure, we can check out the hot guys." Melina said.

Maria sat up "I'm in."

They all looked at Michelle.

"Of course, come on." Michelle said jumping of couch walking to the door the other three not far behind her.

They all walked out of the building and onto the University of Texas grounds.

"Its so beautiful here." Maria said twirling around arms outstretched staring up into the sky.

Michelle giggled "Maria people are staring at you funny."

Maria stopped "I have gotten used to it."

They just smiled at her. She was an unique person.

"Hey lets go sit there, we'll have a great view of everything." Melina said pointing at a table in the middle of the court yard.

"Okay." Mickie said and they all headed to the table.

Sitting down they looked around, Melina was right they could see everything perfectly.

"So what are you all here to study?" Michelle asked.

"Well I want to be a writer." Mickie said.

"I want to be a fashion designer." Maria said. "I'm here on a scholarship."

"Me too." Michelle said "I have a scholarship for swimming."

"Well I'm here to act." Melina said "One day girls, I'm going to be famous."

They a giggled at her words, but they believed her.

"So how were you in high school?" Mickie asked.

"I was the weird girl, because I dressed like I wanted too, didn't really pay attention in class… you would call me a reject." Maria said "I never really had friends, and I have only had one boyfriend."

They all smiled gently at her "But your so beautiful Maria."

Maria smiled at them "Thanks, but people though I was too weird."

"Well don't listen to them." Michelle said.

Maria smiled at them laughing " I never did, so what about you Michelle."

"Well I was a straight A student. You would call me a nerd, but they over looked that because I was their sports star. I played Volleyball, Softball, and I Swam." Michelle said.

"Well I was a nerd, always writing or with a book." Mickie said "I was on the cheerleading tem tough."

"Well I was your average bitch." Melina said shocking all the girls. Melina didn't seem like a bitch at all. "But I changed the summer before senior year."

They all nodded in understanding falling into comfortable silence.

"You know what guys. All of our names star with an M." Maria said all of a sudden "Were like the four Ms."

They all giggled at their friend.

"Your right." Mickie said.

They talked for a few minutes before Melina noticed something.

"Mickie that guy has been checking you out." Melina whispered to her curvy friend.

"Oh is he cute?" Mickie asked.

Michelle nodded "Yea, blond hair, blue eyes."

"Wait don't look, hes coming over here." Maria said.

But Mickie being Mickie looked anyways.

"Oh he is cute." Mickie said turning back to look at her friends.

"Can I sit here." a deep voice said.

The four girls looked up.

"Sure." Michelle said quickly.

"My name is Chris… Chris Jericho." he said extending his hand to Mickie.

Mickie blushed taking his hand "Mickie James."

"Pleased to meet you." he said bringing her hand up to his lips, giving it a kiss.

Mickie blushed more as her friends giggled.

"The red head is Maria, the blond is Michelle and the raven head is Melina." Mickie said introducing her friends.

Chris smiled and nodded at them before going back to staring at Mickie.

"So my friend John, well his girlfriend Torrie is having a first day of collage party." Chris said. "Torrie's dad owns a club, would you like to go… and your friends are invited of course."

Mickie looked at her friends and they all nodded quickly at her.

"Ummm sure were is this club?" Mickie said.

Chris quickly gave her the directions.

He them stood up "Just say I invited you, once again it was a pleasure to meet you."

With one last kiss to her hand he turned and left.

As soon a he was out of earshot the four girls started giggling.

"Oh he is so into you." Michelle said.

Mickie blushed prettily.

"Well what are you waiting for lets go get ready!" the red head said.

And soon the four girls made their way to their dorm.

**A/N- Hope you like it. Please check out my new Mindy (Mickie/Randy) story called Here We Go Again. **

**Thanks for Reading could you please now Review. **


	2. Maria: A Party… Or Not

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Poor me.**

**A/N- Thanks to xxFanficloverxx, Hailey Egan, and Cro009.**

**Chapter 2: A Party… Or Not**

Maria looked in the mirror, after putting on her party clothes.

It was an Maria original. Is was a black dress, the to was a corset that tied at the back of her neck, then the bottom part was like a tutu skirt. It ended a few inches above her knees. Maria put on her all black converse. She pulled on a bunch of bracelets and one fingerless gloves, finally she pulled on the necklace her grandma had given her. Putting on her dark makeup, and letting her hair stay in natural waves.

"I'm Ready!" Maria exclaimed to Melina; her roommate.

"Me too." Melina spinning around so Maria got a good look at her dress.

It was a silvery dress that ended at mid tight. She had on silver high heals, with almost no makeup on and her hair was in curls.

"Gorgeous." Maria exclaimed.

"You look awesome as well." Melina said "Were did you buy it."

"I made it." Maria said pride in her voice.

"Then your very talented." Melina said as they headed to wait for Mickie and Michelle.

"Hurry up Micks, Chelle!" Maria shouted.

"Coming Ria!" Mickie said.

Melina and Maria sat patiently and in a couple of minutes Mickie and Michelle walked out of their room.

"Ta-da." the both said posing and doing jazz hands.

Melina and Maria laughed at their friends antics.

"Cute." Maria said.

Mickie had on a red spaghetti dress, that had every color sequins in it. Black high heels and her hair was in a hideaways ponytail.

Michelle on the other hand was wearing a white mini dress that tied around her neck, she had on a pair of cream colored cowboy boots. Her hair was down and pin straight.

"Come on lets go then." Melina said.

And much like earlier in the day, the four friends linked arms.

"Do any of ya'll have a car?" Maria asked.

"I do." Melina said along with Mickie.

"Okay which car will we take?"

"Mine." Melina said.

They walked to the parking lot receiving a lot of looks from guys. They all pilled into a cherry red convertible.

"Nice." Maria said.

"Thanks." Melina said.

And soon the girls were on their way to the club, with the convertible top down, their hair blowing in the air, and them singing with their arms in the air. Well Michelle, Maria, and Mickie, because Melina had to drive.

Finally they stopped in front of a big club.

As they stepped out they noticed Chris was waiting in line.

"Hey Chris." Mickie said walking up to the blond.

"Hey Mickie, you look stunning."

Mickie blushed "Thank you."

"Well come on girls." Chris said as he told the security guy they were with him.

Soon they found themselves in the club, it was awesome. With loud music, lights flashing everywhere.

Maria went to get a drink while the girls went to the dance floor.

Since she was under twenty-one she could only get coke. Only three more years to be able to drink legally.

"Hey do you want to dance." a voice said.

Maria turned around to face a guy with blond hair.

"Sure."

Maria took his hand and they went to the dance floor.

"What's your name?" Maria asked.

"Adam Copeland, and yours?"

"Maria Kanellis."

"Nice to meet you." Adam said as the song finished "Thanks for the dance."

Maria nodded leaving to the bar to but yet another coke.

Maria looked around noticing that her friends were all dancing with someone.

Michelle was dancing with a tall guy that had shoulder length black head, Melina was dancing with some brunette. And Mickie was dancing with Chris of course.

A few minutes later a hand was placed on Maria's shoulder.

Started Maria turned around looking up at a pair of piercing green eyes. She knew those eyes… she knew that hair, never had she meet a guy with colorful hair, that is until two weeks ago. And now she was meeting him again.

Maria's face drained of color.

"Hi I'm Jeff Hardy…. Do you-" He said looking at her "Wait do I know you."

Maria shook her head nervously "Nope, I just have one of those faces you know."

Maria looked around nervously making eye contact with Michelle, who immediately came over to her.

"Maria there you are, we have to go." Michelle said pulling on her arm.

Maria smiled shakily nodding with a small wave she left.

"Why did you have to get out of there, he was cute." Michelle said. "Ria are you okay."

Maria nodded, but she was still pale.

"No your not." Michelle said answering her own question "I'm going to go get the girls."

With that Michelle went to get Melina, and then her and Melina looked for Mickie.

"Sorry Chris, Mickie has to leave." Melina said pulling Mickie away from Chris.

"Melina he was about to kiss me." Mickie wined.

Melina rolled her eyes "I think Maria is a bit more important that a kiss from a pretty boy."

"What's wrong with Ria." Mickie said.

"We don't really know, but ill beat her till she tells me." Melina said sweetly.

"Your such a great friend Melina." Mickie said sarcastically as they made their way to Maria's side.

"Come on." Michelle said grabbing Maria's hand gently Mickie taking the other one, heading out the club.

When they were at the doors Maria looked back and her eyes locked with green ones.

They had a silent car ride, they didn't ask anything.

Finally they were back at UT and they went into their dorms.

"Okay spill, why the hell were you so freaked out." Melina said as so as they entered their small living place.

Maria sighted sitting down on the couch, head in hands. "I know him."

"So that doesn't explain why you look like you saw a ghost." Michelle said.

"I met him two weeks ago, at this party, I ran away from home, and then I meet him." Maria said.

"Wait you ran away from home." Mickie asked.

"Yea." Maria said. "It's a long story."

"We got time." Michelle said sitting next to her, Melina sitting on the other side of Maria, and Mickie sat by her feet.

"Well ever since I can remember, maybe before that my dad would beat my mom." Maria said.

They all gasped.

Maria nodded "Yea, and she never did anything about it."

"She never called the cops?"

"Nope she never did anything, she always said her was going to change." Maria said sadly tears gathering in her eyes. "But he never did, and just before I started elementary school he started beating me as well."

"What an asshole!" Mickie exclaimed.

Maria nodded in agreement "Yea so when I stared school I was the loner I never got close to anyone, I have gotten closer to you three in just a day, I feel like you're my sisters, and I have only know you for a day."

"Aww you feel like my sister as well." Michelle said.

Mickie and Melina nodded in agreement.

"Okay so on with the story." Maria said "I was a slacker, but then I realized that the only way I would get freedom was to leave, so I started getting good grades in my High School years, that's how I got the scholarship."

They all nodded at her to continue.

"But dad keep on beating us so I left home at the beginning of the summer, I rented a apartment with some money I had saved." Maria said.

"And you meet Jeff how."

"Well I went to this club, and he was there and we were both so drunk." Maria said "I had a fake ID to get alcohol. And then one thing led to another."

"Wait you had sex with Jeff." Mickie said.

Maria nodded her head "Yea that why I was so freaked, and then he was all like do I know you."

"And I was like no, I just have one of those faces." Maria said, then she giggled realizing how ridicules she sounded.

The girls laughed with Maria.

The girls hugged and headed to their perspective rooms.

**A/N- Hope you like it. And the Drama begins. So who were the guys Michelle and Melina were dancing with. Because they will play apart in this story. **

**Thanks for Reading, please now Review. **


	3. Mickie: Classes

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Poor me.**

**Thanks to xxFanficloverxx, and missdivadivine, thanks so much for the Reviews.**

**Chapter 3: Classes**

Mickie jumped out of bed the next day, thinking about everything that had happen the day before.

From meeting the three girls, that were now like sisters to her, to meeting the cute guy named Chris and to getting to know about Maria's asshole of a father.

Mickie quickly went to shower, thanking god that none of the girls were up yet. She quickly dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a long shirt that had beads on it and a pair of ankle boots. Brushing her hair quickly Mickie decided to leave it down. Putting on the slightest of eye shadow, a slight brush of blush and some lip-gloss.

Mickie made her way to the kitchen, to get a bite to eat.

"Hey Mickie, up so early."

"Oh hey Ria, yea I'm an early riser." Mickie said fixing herself some coffee.

"Me too, but for some reason I have been waking up later than usual." Maria said as she headed to the bathroom.

Mickie nodded humming to herself.

Five minutes latter Michelle came out of their room.

"Hey Michelle." Mickie said cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful." Michelle muttered.

Mickie just giggled.

"Well I need to take a shower." Michelle said.

"Maria is in there." Mickie said.

Michelle nodded "Well I'll just get my clothes ready."

Michelle walked into their room, but not before knocking on the bathroom door telling Maria to hurry up.

Five minutes later Maria came out dressed in red skinny jeans, Paramore shirt, black converse and her fingerless glove. Her hair was in a high ponytail, her makeup was dark with bright red lipstick.

"Hello again Mickie!" Maria exclaimed as she made herself some toast.

"Hey, feeling more alive." Mickie said with a smile.

Maria nodded "Is Melina up yet?"

Mickie shook her head.

Taking a bite out of her bread Maria said "Let me go wake her up."

With that Maria left Mickie alone and headed to her room.

A few seconds later Mickie heard a 'Wake Up!' then shrill scream, that could have broken glass. Maria slipped out of the room holding her head and stomach.

"She hit me with her pillow." Maria said in between laughter.

Mickie laughed at her friend.

"What's so funny, and what was that scream" Michelle aid entering the room in baggy but cute shorts, a muscle shirt, and vans. She had on no makeup , and her hair was down and straight.

"That was Melina." Mickie said about the scream "And were laughing because Sleeping Beauty, hit Ria with a pillow."

Just as the girls burst into giggles Melina came out of her room.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing Sleeping Beauty." the three of them said.

Melina rolled her eyes walking into the bathroom, clothes in hand.

The girls just broke into giggles once again.

Maria, Michelle, and Mickie sat around their small table eating cereal.

Finally Melina came out, dressed in skinny jeans, tight shirt and a pair of flats. Her hair was in natural curls with a small amount of makeup.

"Finally done sleeping beauty." Mickie asked teasing.

Melina pouted "Are you always going to call me that?"

The three girls nodded as Melina sat down to eat something.

"Some friends you are." Melina said.

"I know." Mickie started

"Some friends." Michelle continued.

"We are." Maria ended with a giggle.

Melina, Mickie, Michelle, and Maria stared at each other.

"Weird!" they all exclaimed before giggling once again.

Mickie stood up "Ready."

They all nodded standing up and grabbing their school bags.

The four linked arms before walking out the dorm, and to their first class, which they all had together.

Mickie looked around the class exited to start meeting new people.

"Damn hes in this class." Mickie heard Maria mutter.

Mickie looked at were Maria was staring and there standing was a lean muscular man with skittle like hair.

"Hey Michele was right, he is cute." Mickie said to her friend.

Maria, Melina, and Michelle laughed before sitting down on a table in the middle of the room.

Mickie stared at all the people in the class as they waited for the teacher to arrive.

A hand landed on her shoulder causing her to nearly jump out of her seat.

"Oh hey Chris, are you trying to scare me to death." Mickie said with a bright smile on her face.

Chris laughed "No your too pretty to die."

Mickie blushed "Thanks I think."

Chris laughed again "I want you to meet some people."

Mickie nodded excepting his outstretched hand.

"I be right back girls." she said before walking away with Chris.

They all nodded watching the happy Mickie walk away.

Mickie and Chris walked to a group of people who were sitting together.

"Hey guys this is Mickie." Chris said.

"Oh she really is pretty." the beautiful blond said.

Mickie blushed "Hi"

"Hiya." the blond said "I'm Torrie Wilson, the other blond is Stacy Keibler, the guy next to me is John Cena, the rainbow haired dude is Jeff Hardy, and the guy with all the tattoos is Randy Orton."

"Hi." Mickie said once again "So you're the girl that threw the party we went to."

Torrie nodded "You were there."

Mickie nodded "Yea but we had to leave early, my friend wasn't feeling well."

"Who are your friends." Stacy asked.

Mickie pointed at the beautiful trio. "The blond is Michelle McCool, the raven head is Melina, and the red head is Maria."

"So that's her name." Jeff said.

Mickie nodded "You were the one that asked her too dance, well she really was sick it not that she didn't want to dance with you."

Jeff nodded at the brunette.

They all talked for a few minutes before Mickie had to go and sit with her friends.

"Hey Mickie before you go I want to ask you a question."

Mickie nodded.

"Do you have a class after this?"

Mickie shook her head a smile on her lips.

"Well would you like to go to the nearest Starbucks and get something to drink."

Mickie beamed at her nodding her head "Sure."

"Okay meet you outside the doors after class." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Mickie walked away a dreamy sight escaping her lips. She sat down nest to Melina.

"So what happened?" Melina demanded.

"He ask me out." Mickie squealed.

The girls squealed as well giving her a hug.

"And he gave me a kiss on the cheek." Mickie exclaimed looking back at him, he was looking at her so she sent him a little waive.

"When?" Melina demanded once again.

"After class."

Just them their professor came in. everyone turned to look at the man, a man who walked in confidence to the front of the room.

He introduced himself and soon the lesson started.

He gave them the list of books they would need for his English class before whishing them luck on their first day.

Mickie and the girls walked out of the room.

"Good luck." Maria said as they all left to their different classes.

Mickie nodded as she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Hey." she said looking up.

Chris nodded at her before he lead her outside and to his car. They made it to the nearest Starbucks in ten minutes.

"So…" Mickie started as they sat on one of the booths.

"So…" Chris repeated with a grin.

Mickie smiled at him. "So where are you from?"

"Well I was born in Manhasset, New York but I was raised in Winnipeg Manitoba." he said smiling widely at her before adding "In Canada."

Mickie smiled at him "I was born in Richmond, Virginia."

They continued to talk about anything and everything before they had to leave for their afternoon classed.

Chris head her hand in his "I had fun."

Mickie blushed looking up at him "Me too."

Chris bent down giving her a light kiss before walking away. Mickie just stood their a hand on her lips.

**A/N- I really hope ya'll like it! Yay Chickie! I hope it was good, since its like my first time written them as one of the main couples. And please check ot my new story _Lost_. Its a Lilian/the Rock Fic. **

**Review Please :D **


	4. Melina: DRAMA

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone in this story.**

**A/N- Thanks to Cant be bothered to sing in (LOL), Cro009, and dianaaxox17 (x2) for their Reviews.**

**Chapter 4: DRAMA**

Melina grinned to herself as she made her way to her next class.

Her Drama class.

A few weeks had passed and now they were into the first week of October.

Drama class had become her favorite. She loved it in there, the theater made her feel like home. And it didn't hurt that the cute guy she had been dancing at the club on the first day of her collage experience was in her class.

His name was John Morrison, most people just called him JoMo. Melina included. John had the best hair and it was own to his shoulders and it was soft Melina had later found out. He had a very sexy smile and an even sexier smirk. And to top it all of he had those intense brown eyes that stared right through her soul.

Entering the room she went to sit in the table were some of her Drama friends were seated.

"Hey Mel." Jillian sing-songed.

Melina tried not to flinch, Jillian was the sweetest girl she had even met but the girl could not sing. "Hey Jill, Stace, Nikki, Brie."

They all said high to her before going back to their conversations.

"Hey Mels." a voice said.

Melina turned in her chair a smile forming on her face. "Hey JoMo."

"Ready for another Drama class?" he asked flashing her a pearly white smile.

"I was born ready, baby." Melina said with a grin.

They continued to talk and after a few minutes their teacher walked in.

"Talk to you later." he said before going back to sitting with his guy friends.

"Students!" Mr. Evens said clapping his hands to get their attention. "We have a late arrival that will be joining our Drama Class, please welcome Maryse."

A beautiful platinum blond made her way into the class, commanding everyone's attention. She gave them all a waive.

"Maryse is from France, she transferred here late. Please make her feel welcomed." their teacher said.

"Hey Maryse, I'm Melina." Melina said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you." Maryse said sweetly, but looking her up and down.

"Come sit with us." Melina said.

Maryse nodded as she went to sit next to the petite raven head.

"Okay let me introduce you." Melina said "The blond with the long hair is Jillian, the blond with the short hair is Stacy. These are the Bella Twins, the one with the straight hair is Nikki and the one with the curly hair is Brie."

"Nice to meet you." Maryse said a sweet smile on her face.

The class continue on with Maryse sneaking glances at John. Melina stare at the blond, jealousy running through her.

"Mel, is John single." Maryse said after a while.

Melina's smile disappeared, she desperately wanted to say that he wasn't "Yes."

"Ummm." Maryse said licking her lips, catching his eye and winking at him.

John smiled at them before turning back to his friends.

"Students we are going to do Romeo and Juliet this semester."

Melina smiled as the teacher handed out the scripts. "Read it, learn it, love it. Auditions are next in two weeks."

And with that he left the class room, class was over.

"So who are you going to audition for?" Maryse asked as her and Melina walked out of the class room.

"Juliet." Melina said.

"Well let the best Juliet win." Maryse said with a grin as she headed to her next class.

Melina glared after her, heading to her room, her classes were over.

"Hey Mel, wait up." a voice said.

Melina stopped walking and waited for John to catch up with her.

"So what do you think of Maryse?" Melina said as she linked her arm on his, walking.

"She's pretty cute." he said as he walked her to her dorm.

Melina rolled her eyes "More like beautiful."

"You know who I think is beautiful?"

"Who." Melina said curiously.

"You." he gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her standing in front of her room.

Melina held her cheek with a hand as she opened the door.

Mickie and Michelle were sitting on the couch sipping smoothies.

"Were is Maria at?" she asked.

Michelle and Mickie tilted their towards the bathroom.

"She is still sick?"

They nodded.

Maria had been sick for the last few weeks. But she refused to go to the hospital saying it was a normal flu.

"Poor her." Melina said sitting on the beanbag they had put in their small living room.

"Yea, hey Mel we got you a strawberry smoothie its in the refrigerator." Mickie said.

"Thanks." Melina said standing up and going to get it.

"Feeling better?" she asked as the small red head came out of the bathroom.

Maria shook her head "No, I'm going to try and take a nap."

Melina smiled gently at her before going back to sit down. The red head entering their room.

"M's I have major news." Melina said as she sat.

Mickie and Michelle turned to her. "Spill."

"We have this new student in our Drama class." Melina said "A student that seems very interested in John."

Mickie and Michelle frowned knowing how much Melina liked John.

"Her name is Maryse, she is French-Canadian." Melina said with a frown "She is very beautiful."

"That doesn't mean that John will like her." Michelle said.

"I know Chelle, but I know girls like her, she wont stop till she gets what she wants." Melina said "I was like that."

"Well you'll just have to be like that if you want to be with John." Mickie said with a bright smile.

"Easy for you to say, you have your blondie." Melina said half teasing.

Mickie blushed, she ha been going out with Chris for the last couple of weeks.

"Well didn't John walk you to the dorm." Michelle said.

Melina blushed "Yea he did."

"Well maybe he will ask you out before Maryse has the chance to sink her claws in."

Mickie and Melina laughed when Michelle said that.

"Maybe." Melina said.

"So…" Mickie said getting bored.

"Do ya'll want to go out and eat, my treat." Melina said.

Mickie and Michelle shrugged "Sure."

"Let me go see if Maria wants to go." Melina said standing up and going to her room.

"Maria." she said softly.

Maria looked up from her bed.

"Want to go eat out?" Melina asked.

Maria stood up "Sure."

Melina and Maria walked out of the room before joining Michelle and Mickie.

"Let's go." Melina said grabbing her car keys.

The girls rushed out of the room, racing each other to the car.

Melina laughed as Michelle reached the car first. They all got in the car waiting for Maria to join them.

"I'm suddenly very tired." Maria said as she slid in her seat next to Mickie, leaning back and closing her eyes.

Melina looked at her friend worry in her eyes as she made her way out of the collage.

"Were to?"

"Chinese." Maria said her eyes popping open.

"Okay." Melina said as her two others friends agreed with the small red head.

Quickly going to their favorite Chinese restaurant.

Maria groaned as they entered the restaurant.

"What?" they all asked.

"Hes here." Maria said.

By he she meant Jeff Hardy. Which meant Chris was near by.

Mickie smiled "You know you could always make friends."

Maria shot her an annoyed look.

"What he doesn't remember you." Mickie said.

Maria sighted running a hand through her long mess of red hair "I know, its just that-"

She got cut off as Mickie let out a squeal. Mickie turned around as Chris wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Lucky seeing you here." he said.

Mickie smiled giving him a light kiss "Yea lucky, huh, why are you here."

"Its Jeff's favorite place." Chris said before kissing her.

"And the disgustedly cuteness starts." Melina said with a playful roll of her eyes.

Michelle and Maria giggled.

"So do you ladies want to join us?" Chris asked as he pulled away from Mickie and faced the three girls.

Maria opened her mouth to say something, but Melina slapped her hand over her mouth "Sure."

"Great, my treat." before they could protest he lead them to the table.

Mickie sat in the middle of Randy and Chris. Chris on her right and Randy on her left. Stacy was seated on Randy's other side. On Stacy's side was Melina, next to Melina was Michelle, next to Michelle was Maria and next to Maria was Jeff.

"So are you and Randy together?" Michelle said addressing Stacy.

Stacy laughed "No, Chris is my cousin and since Chris is friends with Jeff and Randy I'm always with them."

Michelle blushed "Oh sorry I just thought."

Randy shook his head at her "Its okay most people think that, we did try to go out but that just didn't work out, right Stace?" he said throwing a friendly arm around Stacy's shoulder.

Stacy smiled at him "Yea, what was I thinking."

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed making the table laugh.

Soon they were all getting their food and having a good time, even Maria.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! I did, but maybe that's just me! Yes it was John Morrison, who Melina was dancing in the club with. What's wrong with Maria. And aren't Mickie and Chris super cute? **

**Please Review :D **


	5. Michelle: Worried

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything.**

**A/N- Thanks to Hailey Egan, xxFanficloverxx, xsostarstruck, missdivadivine, dianaaxox17, and nostalgiafan2.**

**Chapter 5: Worried**

Michele sighted as she pulled her blond straight hair into a bun, making sure she was ready for practice. Her black and orange swimsuit in place, with her hair in a neat bun. It was early in the morning barely 8:00, she had practice for two hours.

There were five guys and five girls on the team, including her. Mark Calloway, Dolph Ziggler, Evan Bourne, Ken Anderson, Kelly Blank, Gail Kim, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendez, and herself. She had even made friends with two of the girls, she wasn't a person that made friends easily apart from Mickie, Maria and Melina.

"You ready girly?" Gail asked as she stood in front of Michelle, black and orange swimsuit on.

Michelle nodded following her out there, catching up to Kelly.

They started out with a few strokes and soon the were swimming like there was no tomorrow.

But Michelle's head was not into it. Her friends could tell and the team captain could tell.

"Michelle, I need to talk to you when practice ends." Mark the captain said as they took a break.

Mark Calloway was the swimming teams captain. He was a year older than her in his second year of collage. And also the guy she had been dancing the day they leaned about Maria's past.

"Okay Mark." Michelle said jumping into the swimming pool once again.

They continued to do a few laps around the pool, and also some races with each other.

Finally practice was over. Michelle, Gail, and Kelly made her way into the changing/locker room.

"So why do you think he wants to talk to you?" Gail asked.

Michelle shook her head as she changed into her usual jeans an favorite blue long sleeve shirt.

"Maybe he wants to ask her out." Kelly said with a thoughtful look on her face "Hes kinda cute if you like them tall, dark, and brooding."

Michelle laughed "I think he wasn't to ask me why I was so sucky today."

"Well I wasn't going to mention it but you were kinda off." Gail said with a sly grin as Michelle swiped at her with a towel.

"Oh shut up." Michelle said as she put her clothes in her duffle bag.

Kelly and Gail laughed.

"You know I think you're the type of girl that likes the tall, dark and brooding." Kelly said.

"Well I may like him a teeny weenie bit." Michelle said as she pulled on her UT sweater, pulling the hood over her damp hair.

"I knew it, I just did." Kelly said as they made their way out of the locker room " You would look cute together."

Michelle rolled her eyes at her friend. "Bye, see you whenever."

"Bye." Kelly said with a wink.

Gail just sent her an air kiss.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Michelle asked leaning on the wall, which Mark was leaning on as well.

"Your swimming was off today, Michelle." he said in his deep voice "And your one of our strongest swimmers."

Michelle nodded she knew that was what he was going to say.

"So what's in that pretty little blond head of yours?" he asked.

Michelle shrugged there were a lot of things in her head.

"You want to tell me or not."

Michelle shrugged again.

"What if you tell me over lunch." he asked.

Michelle looked up her blur eyes meeting his grey ones. "Sure."

Mark looked down at her biting back a smile. He offered her his arm "Then lets get going."

Michelle took his arm and they walked out of the swimming pool room, arm in arm.

They climbed into Mark's big black SUV.

"So were are we going?" Michelle asked in her quite voice.

"Were do you want to go?" he asked as they made their way out of the collage parking lot.

Michelle shrugged "Subway I don't feel like eating a big lunch today."

Mark node driving to the nearest subway. They quickly ordered their food, sitting in a booth near the back.

"So you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Michelle took a sit out of her sprite before answering "The family doctor called this morning, my mom is sick."

He looked straight into her blue eyes "Do you know what she has."

Michelle shook her head "They said its nothing serious, just some coughing, and tiredness."

"Doesn't sound so bad." he said.

"I know, I'm just worried with the flu going around. Also I don't think I can stand loosing her, she's the only family I have left."

Mark nodded holding her hand in his "I understand."

The only family he had was his half-brother Glen Jacobs.

"How can you?" Michelle said knowing nothing about his past.

"When I was young, my parents passed away in a house fire." Mark said "The only family I have left is my half brother Glen, he is in your year."

Michelle looked into his gray stormy eyes "Oh I'm so sorry, I dint know."

Mark nodded "Its okay, I'm over it, I was too young I cant even remember them."

"I'm still sorry but I know how you feel my dad died when I was two years old, he died in a car crash." Michelle said playing with her long blond hair.

Mark nodded "Sorry."

Michelle just shrugged it off as she took a bite out of sandwich.

Finally they finished.

"Do you have a class next?" Michelle asked him.

He shook his head.

"Can you take me to a store." Michelle said.

"I got nothing better to do." he said with a shrug as they got into the truck.

Finally they parked in front of a Walt-Mart.

Michelle and Mark headed in side, her arm linked with his.

Michelle head to the place she knew the stuff she was looking for was at. There were a lot of them, of every brand.

"Michelle are you… are you." he said in confusion.

Michelle quickly shook her head "God no."

"Then why are you buying them." he said gesturing at Michelle who was holding two different pregnancy tests.

"I think my friend might be." Michelle said "That was something else that was on my mind today."

Mark nodded relief shooting through him.

Michelle laughed "I cant believe you would think I was pregnant, I don't even have a boyfriend."

Mark looked down at the lean 5'10 girl standing before him "Good."

Michelle looked up in surprise just as Mark leaned down placing a kiss on her lips. Michelle kissed him back immediately, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. His big strong arms making their way around her tiny waist. They stood their kissing before Michelle ha to pull away from lack of oxygen. She placed her head on his chest listening to his fast breathing.

"Michelle would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend." he said in his deep voice.

Michelle looked up at her dark, tall, brooding new boyfriend giving him a small peck on the lips as an answer.

"So are we going to buy this or we going to stand here all day?' Michelle asked.

Mark grinned down at her unwrapping his arms from around her waist put placing one around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

"So which of your friend do you think is pregnant?" Mark asked.

"Maria." she said knowing she could trust him.

"The little red head?" he asked.

Michelle nodded with a laugh, Maria really was small.

They continued their walked to the cashier. Michelle took out her wallet paying for the stuff.

They made their way to the collage, Michelle's hand on his knee.

"Thanks for the lunch." Michelle said shyly as he walked her to her dorm.

"My pleasure." he said leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Michelle blushed as she opened the door to her dorm "Bye."

"Bye, wish little red luck." he said as he walked away.

Michelle laughed going into the room.

"Whatcha go there?" Mickie asked pointing to the Walt-Mart bag.

"Its for Maria." she said.

Mickie pouted as Melina rolled her eyes.

"I don't really think you would want them Mickie." Michelle said taking both boxes out of the bag.

Melina and Mickie's eyes went round.

"Do yo- you." Mickie stuttered not finishing her sentence.

Michelle nodded "I really do think she's pregnant, why else does she throw up, and get tired easily."

Mickie and Melina shrugged their shoulders.

Michelle rolled her eyes "Come out guys that not a flu because she does not have a fever, and it cant be food poisoning I usually doest last that long."

Melina nodded seriously "Yea I think she really is pregers."

Just then the front door opened the tiny red head walking in, backpack over her shoulder "Who's pregers?"

"You might be." Mickie said quietly.

Maria's green eyes went big, she shook her head frantically "No, no, I cant be."

Michelle passed her the pregnancy tests "Lets find out."

**A/N- Cliffy… sorry, I just had to do it. That's how evil I am. Lol. Sorry for those of you who do not like the Michelle/Taker paring, but I love them so… - shrugs- Thanks for reading. I have the next chappy all ready to go, but i depends on ya'll when I update. Please check out the POLL on my page, pretty please. Also please check out my new story called Hollow Night, co-written with my buddy dianaaxox17. **


	6. Maria: Panic

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to Hailey Egan, RayLewiiBrand, nostalgiafan2, and dianaaxox17. **

**Chapter 6: Panic**

Maria slid down the wall of the bathroom. The two pregnancy test Michelle had brought her laying on the side.

Both of them had come out positive.

Tears rolled down the red head's cheeks. Sure she had suspected it, it would explain the vomiting, the tiredness, and how she was actually filling up her shirts.

"Maria, open up sweetie." Michelle said knocking on the bathroom door.

Maria stood up numbly opening the door, not bothering to wipe away the tears. She handed the two pregnancy tests to Mickie who was standing next to Michelle.

She hear Mickie gasp in surprise as her went into the living room laying on the couch, curling up her small form.

She sat up as Melina sat by her feet an Mickie sat by her head. But laid back own, placing her head on Mickie's lap. Michelle sat on a bean bag.

"I'm going to have a baby." Maria said in a shock whisper.

Mickie stroked her long red hair.

"I'm going to be an auntie." Melina said.

Maria let out a giggled as she continued crying. "Oh my go, I'm not ready for a baby."

"You have us." Michelle said as Mickie and Melina nodded in agreement.

"I know I do, and I love you guys." Maria said "It's just that I'm so young, I barely turned 18 four moths ago."

"Then that means your like three months along." Mickie said doing the math.

"You are keeping the baby, right?" Melina asked.

Maria node "Of course, abortion was against everything I stand for."

Michelle nodded along, abortion was against everything she believed in "Good."

Suddenly Maria stood up. "Oh my go what if they kick me out of the dorm, what if they take my scholarship away, what if they throw me out of school."

Maria sat back down crying "I'm I'm really just a whore like my dad said. I should have become a nun like he wanted me to."

"Never say that about yourself again." Michelle said sharply.

Maria just sobbed as the three girls hugged her.

"Maria I think you forgot something very important." Mickie said as she pulled away from the hug.

"What?" Maria muttered.

"What are you going to tell Jeff?" she asked.

Maria closed her eyes "Oh my go Jeff, and just when we were becoming friends."

"The question is, are you going to tell him." Melina asked.

"Of course she is." Michelle said looking at the red head "Right Maria."

Maria opened her green eyes, staring at them with teary eyes, shaking her head "I cant tell him yet, what if he doesn't want the baby."

"He still has a right to know." Michelle said "Plus, hes a southern gentleman, I don't think he will let you down."

"I know. Maria muttered "But lets focus on my other problems."

Melina nodded in agreement "But we do need a new place to live."

"What do you mean, we." Maria said.

"Yes we." Melina said "Your like our sister, we would never let you move out by yourself."

"Thanks you guys, but I cant afford a new place to live." Maria said "And I would never ask my parents for help, I don't even want my baby to meet them."

Mickie, Melina and Michelle looked at each other.

"But I do, I'll pay for the rent." Melina said.

"And I'll pay the bills." Mickie said before Maria could interrupt.

"And I can pitch in every now and then." Michelle said.

"No." Maria said with a shake of her head.

Melina nodded " Yes, me and Mickie are loaded, we can afford a house and a car for each of us and it would barely dent our bank accounts."

"All you have to do is make sure our niece is healthy." Mickie added.

Michelle and Maria gave her an amused smile.

"What if it's a boy." Maria said her hand going to her barely there bump.

"I just have a feeling it's a girl." Mickie said.

Maria, Michelle, and Melina laughed.

Maria smiled at them "I love you M's."

"We love you too, Ria." they all said.

Maria stood up "I'm tires, I'm going to take a nap."

"We were going to go eat." Melina said.

"Just bring me something." Maria said before adding "I feel like Mexican and Ice-Cream."

Melina rolled her eyes letting out a dramatic sight "And the cravings begin."

Maria laughed as she went into her room.

Maria stripped down to her panties and bra, looking at her self in the mirror. She turned sideways, her barely there bump visible. If anyone say it, they would think she was just gaining weight.

With a sight Maria put on black track pants, and her favorite emerald green long sleeve shirt. She got into bed an snuggled in drifting off to sleep.

And hour later a refreshed Maria woke up.

Running a brush though her red waives, trying to take her bed hair. Putting on her converse, Maria headed out for a walk.

Maria walked around the campus finally stopping by the table in the middle of the beautiful grounds, it was the M's table they always sat there to study and basically just hang out.

The cold air hit the soon to be mother with force. Maria wrapped her arms around her self, her arms hiding her barely there bump.

"Cold?" a voice asked.

Maria didn't even turn around as she said yes.

Jeff shrugged off the jacket passing it to her, who shrugged it on wrapping the jacket twice around her small frame.

"Coffee?" he questioned.

"Sure" Maria said shivering slightly as the air around them got colder.

Jeff put his arm around her as they walked.

**A/N- Surprise, Maria is pregers. And the Drama is just about to begin. Lol. Hope you all liked it. Also I have three new stories. One is called Not So Perfect and it's a Chris/Mickie/Randy, the other one is called She Could Be The One it's a Mickie/Randy and finally the third story is called I Need You it's a Torrie/John. Please Read and Review them :D**

**Please Review :D **


	7. Mickie: Perfection

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to missdivadivine, dianaaxox17, and xsostarstruck. **

**Chapter 7: Perfection**

Mickie James skipped to class. Well not class. She had recently become a member of the Daily Texan, the newspaper of the University of Texas.

That's were she was heading next.

It was going to be her first meeting ever and she couldn't be more ready. Or exited.

Opening the oak wood door, Mickie took her first step into the office. The smell of paper, ink, and coffee hit her with force.

She loved it. She felt so at home. Everything around her was perfection.

Mickie looked around trying to spot the editor, but everyone was moving so fast rushing pass her to put the finishing touches of the October addition.

"How may I help you?" I voice from behind her ask.

Mickie turned around to come face, well not face, to face with the editor. "Hi I'm Mickie James."

He nodded "We were expecting you. I read your resume and I was very impressed."

Mickie beamed with happiness. "Thank you."

He nodded taking a sit of the coffee in his hand "Well I'm Ted DiBiase Jr head and chief of this newspaper."

"Mickie James, hopefully a new addition to the paper." she said with a smile.

He nodded as they walked further into the room. "You are."

Mickie's smile widen more, if that was even possible. "Thank you."

He nodded at her before showing her to a long desk that had two computers, two chairs, and two of everything.

"Sorry but we have limited space and as you can see we are a bit messy." he said looking around the room "But don't worry, the person that sits to you never shows up."

Mickie nodded in understanding "Its okay."

"Well then, its good to have you on board." he said "Could you wait a moment I have to go find your assignment."

Mickie nodded as she sat on the chair, taking in the scene before her. It was chaos yet she felt at home.

Ted came back after a few minutes with a box.

"This is the Box." he said with air quotes "We know this is a little high school, but people tend to have adjusting problems in collage so they write something they need advise on and put it here."

Mickie nodded taking the box away from him. "So I advice people?"

Ted nodded "It may not seem too important, but it really is."

"Everything in a paper is important, because then an article wouldn't be possible." Mickie said remembering the words from her wise high school editor.

Ted grinned "Exactly. Also could you help with pictures. There are a lot of extra curricular activities in collage so we want to be able to have pictures."

Mickie nodded and with a relieved sight Ted handed her a camera.

After explaining to her how to use it he said "You will be covering swimming meets, football games, and theater plays."

Mickie nodded. She could do that, she hadn't missed a football game since the season had started with Chris being on the team, Michelle was her friend so of course she went to her swimming meets and of course Melina as well. "I can do that. Now when is the advice do?"

He looked sheepishly "By the end of the week."

Mickie nodded she was used to working with limited time.

"Okay well I'll leave you to that." he said walking away.

Mickie let out a sight whishing she had coffee at the moment. She had so much to do.

When Mickie was about to start answering for the advice column a beautiful brunette came her way "Hello I'm Candice Michelle."

Mickie looked at the brunette "Nice to meet you, I'm Mickie James."

The brunette nodded "I know. Teddy couldn't stop talking about how he was going to get a new member. He was worried about us not finishing the article in time. My poor teddy."

Mickie raised an eyebrow "Teddy."

Candice blushed "Oh Ted. Hes my boyfriend."

Mickie nodded "Not to be rude but or anything but I need to start."

"Oh of course." she said before walking away.

Mickie let out a sight before getting to work

An hour later Mickie was just finishing reading through all the papers, now she had to pick twenty of them to answer and be put on the paper.

Letting out a sight Mickie let her head drop on the desk. Reading peoples problems was depressing. And tiring she had her problems as well. Like looking for a new place to live. Which she had yet to do so.

"Coffee?" a familiar voice said.

Mickie lifted her head off the table looking to her side "Randy what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean." he said sitting on the chair and twirling around.

"I mean in the newspaper office." she said after taking his coffee and taking a swing.

"Oh. I am an proud member of the Daily Texan." he said with a smirk taking his coffee from her "And stop drinking my coffee."

Mickie pouted "But its good."

Randy handed it back to her "I'll go buy my own."

Mickie smiled nodding her thanks "So you're the guy Ted says never shows up."

Randy smirked "Is that what he says behind my back."

Mickie laughed "Oh poor you."

"I though he loved me." Randy said before looking ahead "Hello Teddy."

Mickie tried to hide the laugh that was bubbling in her throat. Over the past weeks her and Randy had become friends. Or teasing buddies.

"Orton." Ted said nodding at him "You decided to drop by."

Randy smirked "I had to see my favorite Teddy and I heard you had a new newbie."

"Hey." Mickie nodded.

Randy looked at her before messing up her hair "Newbie."

Mickie pouted as she smoothed her hair.

"You know each other?" Ted asked.

Randy threw an arm around her "She is my lady."

Mickie laughed but didn't push him away "I am no such thing. I'm his best friend's girlfriend."

Mickie didn't see the hurt look flash on Randy's face as she denied it so quickly.

Ted nodded "Please go back to work. Orton you know what to do."

Randy let out a sight turning on his computer.

Thirty minutes later, Mickie had the twenty papers picked out. Massaging her neck she turned to look at randy, who was playing Spider Solitary on the computer.

"Why are you here? If your not going to do anything." Mickie said looking around noticing that they were the last ones there.

Randy shrugged "To please daddy dearest and bring you coffee."

Mickie nodded "Well can you get me more. I finished yours off."

Randy nodded "Got nothing better to do."

Mickie smiled at him before going back to her work.

Randy looked as she hunched over the desk once more answering the questions in paper before typing them. Her hair fell to one side exposing her neck. Letting out a sight he rubbed his eyes. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. Mickie was the girl of his best friend. An he wasn't the kinda guy to break someone up. But he was an Orton, and Orton's always got what they wanted.

With that though in head Randy bought two extra big coffees before heading to the newspaper office.

As he was opening the door, her laugh was heard. It was a sweet sounding laugh.

Opening the door all the way he noticed the blond that was perched on her desk "Hey Chris."

"Randy." he said before taking the coffee from his hand "Thanks for buying this for her."

"Anything for Mickie." Randy said making his voice sound playful, when he really meant it.

Mickie smiled at him taking a sip out of it.

Randy nodded at her a smirk on his lips "Well I better leave you love birds alone."

With that Randy made his way out of the room.

_Orton's always get what they want, son. _His dad's words ran through his head as he headed to his dorm.

**A/N- Well that complicates stuff. Poor Mickie. But I wouldn't mind being stuck between them. Lol. Sorry for the long wait. **

**Please Review :D**


	8. Melina: More Than A Little Shopping

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**A/N- Thanks Maria and xsostarstruck. What's up with only two reviews? Is this story really bad? Tell your friends, me want more feedback. Please, pretty please with who ever you favorite superstar is on top!**

**Chapter 8: More Than A Little Shopping**

Maria was hanging out with Jeff, while making sure he didn't suspect anything. Mickie was hanging out with Chris or in the newspaper office. And Michelle was probably with her brooding boyfriend.

That left Melina alone and bored out of her mind. She had just finished rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet. She was Juliet and JoMo was Romeo.

Melina looked up at the white ceiling frowning that it wasn't a bit decorated. that's what she hated about collage they could not paint the walls. With a sight Melina rolled off the bed and onto her feet.

She ran a brush through her ebony hair. Staring at her petite body in the mirror she straitened out her designer clothes. She sat on her desk chair and turned out her laptop.

When she was in high school, one of her friends had told her to goggle the answers to any question she had. And that was Melina was going to do.

Quickly she typed _houses in the Texas, Austin area. _

A thousand responses came on. She clicked on the first one that came on. It said to describe the house she wanted.

Four rooms, one guest room, two restrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room, a living room, a garage, and a spacey front and backyard.

A big brick house came on the screen. Writing the address of the house on a notepad, Melina grabbed her purse, gloves and scarf.

Draping the scarf around her neck, slipping on the gloves and pushing her big bag further up her arm Melina headed to her car.

She took out her phone dialing a number to make sure the owners of the house were going to be at home.

Driving her way around the unfamiliar streets, Melina stopped as she spotted the house she has seen in the computer.

An old couple was standing in the front steps.

Melina smiled as she saw the house, she stepped off her black convertible. The cold November air making her cheeks rosy and causing her black hair fly all around. With her gloved hands she pulled the jacket closer to her.

He high heeled boots licked on the pavement as she made her way up the driveway to stand in front of the couple "Hello I'm Melina."

They both nodded at her "We are Martha and John Reyes."

Melina smiled.

"Well come on." they said as they started walking up the small steps.

The first floor consisted of the living room, kitchen, dinning room, a bathroom and a door that lead to the garage. The stairs we spiraled and the second floor consisted of the four bedrooms, the guest room and the bathroom. One of the rooms was slightly bigger then the rest. All of the rooms had queen sized beds, desk, and a vanity. It was perfect.

They lead her to the backyard, where a big swimming pool was at.

"Its perfect." Melina beamed.

"We are selling it furnished, we are only taking our personal belongings like our clothes and such." Mrs. Reyes "Since we are going into our old age, we are going to live at our daughters house."

Melina nodded "How much for the down payment?"

They told her the price, and she didn't even blink. She took her check book out of her purse and wrote the check. Handing it to them she said "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

They nodded "You still need to get you to sing some papers."

"Can we do that later in the week, because my roommates are moving in with me. And I'm not the only one who will be paying for the house." Melina said.

"Well here honey." the woman said handing her the cheek back "Give it to us when you some with your friends."

Melina nodded but she made another check, this time of only half the amount "Take this, my friend will pay the rest when we you are next available."

"Thank you." Mr. Reyes said taking the check "Since we are moving out we will be available by Friday. You can even start moving your stuff that same day."

Melina nodded exigently "Thank you so much."

They shook their heads "No thank you."

Melina smiled and in her excitement she hugged them both before making her way out of her new to-be house. Taking her camera from bag she snapped a few pictures of the outside, like she had done from the inside.

Many people always carried around their I-Pod, like Maria. Mickie always carried around her notebook, and Michelle always had her small chain with a small Christ hanging down. Melina always had her camera with her. Sure she liked being in front of the camera but if she retired from acting she would like to be a director or something that involved being behind the cameras.

Back home they called her the Paparazzi Princess because she would surprise you by popping out, out of nowhere and taking your picture.

Melina happily jumped into her car, speeding off to the mall. She had some shopping to do.

Getting out of her car she headed into the mall, ignoring the looks some of the guys shoot her way. Melina was a very beautiful girl with a small petite body, long curly black hair, tan skin, pretty lips, and almonds shaped dark brown eyes.

Rolling her eyes she headed into a maternity store. She looked around, but everything was too preppy for her best friends taste. But then a green maternity shirt caught her eye. Heading over to it she saw that it had a rhinestone black skull on the front. She grabbed a medium one marveling at how her small friend was keeping pretenses.

"Do you need any help?" a voice asked.

Melina turned around to find a blond standing behind her. "Umm yes, do you have any skinny jeans in this place?"

The blond nodded at her before showing her to the back of the store "If you need any help I will be walking around."

Melina nodded looking at her name tag "Thank you Julisa."

She nodded walking away.

Melina turned and looked through all the skinny jeans finally decided on some small black ones. She looked around the store, spotting some shoes. She grabbed a pair of simple black ones that were Maria's size and went to pay for all her purchases.

As Melina walked out of the store, a person accidentally bumped into her. "Oh sorry."

"My fault." an accented voice said "Oh, hello Melina."

Melina looked up to see a platinum blond standing in front of her. "Oh hey."

Maryse's eyes traveled to the bags in her hand "Are you pregnant."

Melina shook her head with a laugh "Some one back home is."

Maryse nodded but she still looked spectacle. "Do you want to join me, I'm going to eat in the food court."

Ten minutes later the two drama majors found themselves sitting around a small table.

Melina eat some of the Chinese food with her eyes closed, savoring the taste of it. "Ummm…"

"So what are you doing around here Mel?" Maryse asked.

"Oh you know, just shopping." Melina said "I love shopping."

"Me too." Maryse said with a beaming but fake smile.

Melina gave her a fake smile she had perfected over her high school year "I guess we have something in common."

Maryse nodded as she continue eating her own food. "So are you going to keep on shopping?"

Melina nodded "I have a lot of stuff to buy! I cant wait."

"Why?" Maryse asked.

"I'm moving out of my dorm, I just bought a house." Melina said with a smile, this time a real one.

Maryse had a look of surprise on her face "You bought a whole house."

"I paid half of the down payment." Melina said "I could buy one with no problem, but friends want to help with the money so I just paid for some of it."

Maryse nodded "When do you move in?"

"Friday." Melina said "I'm so exited." She stood up to throw her stuff in the trash, picking up her stuff she looked down at Maryse who was still sitting. "I gotta run."

Maryse nodded before taking out her phone from her back "Put your number in and I could call you so we can hang out some time."

Melina nodded punching her number in "Sure, txt me so I can get your number."

Maryse nodded at her quickly sending her a message.

Melina opened the message with a smile "Thank, I was so happy about that."

Maryse nodded "You deserved the part."

Melina nodded before walking backwards slowly her eyes on Maryse "See you latter." with that out in the air, Melina turned on her heel and made her way to the Children's Place.

She walked around cooing at all the cute clothes before paying for a pair of yellow overalls that caught her eye.

She spent a two more hours at the mall. She bought a few bed sheets for a of them, pillow cases. And then she went to Victoria Secret and bought four different perfumes. One for each of them. Maria got the Wild in Green, Melina the Dazzled?, Michelle the Calm Waters, and Mickie got the Flash?. They would all now have their own scents.

With a smile Melina stepped into the cold air one again. Her small arms full of bags. She climbed in her car and dropped the bags in the backseat. Making her way out of the mall, she made her way to her Collage.

She parked her car, and stepped out the warm comfort. She got her bags and started walking towards her dorm building.

"Need help?" a familiar voice asked.

Melina turned around with a smile, facing her crush "Yes please."

John took most of her bags. "You like shopping huh?"

"I love it." Melina said with a smile as the walked through the grass.

He laughed "So why the shopping spree?"

"I don't need a reason." she said with a laugh.

He laughed as well.

"I'm moving out of my dorm." Melina said.

The smiled slipped off his face "Why?"

"Because me and my friends want to live together, like a family and we want a bigger place." Melina said making up a lie.

"I hope I still se you around then." he said with a smiled as they stood before her dorm room.

"You will, be sure of that." she said planting a kiss on his cheek before taking her bags and going into her dorm.

With a happy sight she let the bags drop, with a smile she turned around. That smiled slipped off her face as she saw Mark sitting on the couch, Michelle in his arms, while Mickie and Maria sat around them.

"What's going on?" Melina asked carefully.

"Chelle's mom is in the hospital." Maria said as she absently placed her hand on her growing bump.

Melina gasped as she went to hug her friend. "Oh Hun I'm so sorry."

Michelle looked up from Mark's shoulder "She is stable now, she said she didn't want me to worry and to stay put and continue with my studies."

Melina nodded "Well that's good."

Michelle nodded.

"Well I have some good news." Melina said as she took out her camera "I bought a house."

Cries of "No ways." filled the room. She passed the camera around so they would see the pictures.

"It looks perfect." Mickie said.

Melina nodded "It is, and it has a pool for you Chelle. We can move in on Friday. And its only about ten minutes away from here"

They all nodded.

"But we will need some help." Melina said.

"I can get Chris and maybe Randy to help out." Mickie said "And Jeff will problem tag along."

"And Mark can help, right Mark." Michelle asked turning to Mark.

He nodded as Maria stood and ran to the bathroom a hand over her mouth "Poor Little Red."

"Don't call me that." Maria said from the bathroom.

Melina laughed before turning to him "You know?"

He nodded.

Melina sat back on the bean bag. She looked at her friends. She couldn't wait to move into her new house with her sisters.

**A/N- Hope you liked it. I love writing this story! Also please Check out new one-shots. one of them is Jeria the other is Mindy. **

**Please Review :D **


	9. Michelle's Chapter : Home

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to Maria, xsostarstruck, dianaax3, enigma77, xXJoMoFreakkXx, Kassie Marie, and QueenofYourWorld. **

**Michelle's Chapter : Home **

Michelle smiled as she looked up at her white ceiling. "Yes mom, yes I'm fine."

She laughed at how her mom was concerned about her when it was her that was in the hospital. "How are you mom?"

"I'm fine sweetheart... Fine as i can be. I feel so much better than I did a week ago."

"I'm glad." Michelle said smiling softly "When do you get out of there?"

Michelle could almost see her mom pout "In a week, since it was a close call they want to watch me for one more week. But I feel totally fine."

Michelle gave out a sight at her moms stubbornness "Well at least they are taking care of you."

"They dont let me get off this damn bed." her mom said making Michelle giggle softly.

The door to her room opened and a tall dark figure entered.

Michelle send her boyfriend a small smile.

He smiled back at her before going to lay on the sot behind her. Michelle leaned on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Michelle laughed once again as her mom stated on a rant about bad hospital food. "I miss you ma."

"I miss you too honey." her mom said sweetly bringing tears to her eyes.

Michelle sniffed blinking them away "I will see you at Christmas?"

"Of course." her mom said "And onto other topics...How is that boy of yours."

"He is fine." Michelle said into the phone as her eyes meet his stormy grey ones.

"Are you happy Chelle?" her mom asked.

"I am. I'm very happy." Michelle said.

"Does he make you happy?" she asked.

Michelle stared up at him "He does, mom."

"I'm glad sweetie." her mom said "Well i have to go...Hospital." she said with a sight.

Michelle laughed "I'll talk to you later in the week."

"Okay." her mom said "Good luck in your move and bye sweetie."

"By ma." Michelle said before hanging up.

Leaning into Mark's arms she let out a sight. She truly was happy as could be.

Mark kissed her forehead as he held her.

Michelle turned around in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Her lips came up to meet his in a passionate kiss. Mark's arms wrapped around her tightly. Michelle ran her finger through his silky black hair letting out a sight of pleasure.

Mark lifted her lightly placing her small body over his. Michelle sat on his stomach giving him a smile before leaning down to kiss him. His arms were on around her small waist as she leaned down to kiss him. His hands started tracing circles on the small of her back. his hands went further up and soon her tank top was off.

Michelle moaned into the kiss just as the door banged open.

Mickie's eyes widen in surprise as she took in the scene before her. "I'm so sorry... continue on. Wait no dont, we are moving so we cant leave without you."

And with that the small brunette was gone in a fit of giggles.

Michelle blushed before making to get off Mark, but Mark held her in place, reaching up and kissing her.

Michelle kissed him back before getting off him.

Mark looked at her handing her, her shirt.

Michelle blushed putting on the white shirt before throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder as Mark grabbed her two suitcases.

"Take one last look, baby girl." Mark said "Last time you will ever be in this room."

"I don't think I'll miss it one bit." Michelle lacing her fingers through his and leaving the dorm with one last look.

"Chelle, wait up!" a voice exclaimed as they walked through the lush grounds.

Michelle stopped walking as she watched the small red head skip towards them. Michelle didn't know how no one knew she was pregnant. Sure Maria didn't have a big belly but she had this glow about her.

"Oh I cant wait to see the house." Maria said linking arms with Michelle before looking up at Michelle's other side "Hi Mark."

Mark nodded "Lil Red."

Maria made a face as they continued walking through the grass.

"Are you always going to call me that?" Maria questioned.

"Yes, and your baby is going to be Lil Red Jr." Mark said.

"Shhh, not so loud." Maria said looking around.

Michelle laughed "No one is close enough to hear."

Maria shrugged looking sheepish.

"When are you going to tell him?" Michelle asked.

Maria shrugged again "I don't know…I'm not ready."

Michelle nodded.

"Will you be riding with us Lil Red?" Mark asked.

"Sure." Maria said getting in the backseat of the big truck.

The ride to the house went by fast with Maria talking excitingly and Michelle listening, and soon they were in their new house.

They parked in front of a big house. Mickie, Randy, Chris, and Melina were already there standing in the driveway.

"Come." Melina said as they walked up the small stairs.

Melina opened the front door with a pair of keys handing each of them one of their own. "Me and Mickie came I came in the early morning to pay the down payment."

Michelle and Maria nodded knowing that there was no use arguing with them.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Melina asked opening the door wide open.

Michelle looked around the homy house. It was big but yet it was perfect for them.

Melina walked into the kitchen grabbing three water bottles. She handed one to Mark, Randy, and Chris.

"I always wanted an island in our kitchen." Maria said with a sad sight as memories came crashing back.

"Well now you do." Michelle said as she jumped on the island sitting on it.

"I cant jump up there." Maria said holding her stomach.

Mark smirk lifting her up gently and sitting her next to the blond. They both swung their feet as the guys went up the stairs dropping their suitcases in their rooms.

"Come on girls, let go see our rooms." Melina said.

Michelle jumped off the island helping Maria off as well.

Melina smiled at her as they walked through the narrow hall, she pointed to the room on her left "This is your room Micks."

Mickie smiled at her opening the door. The room was spacey with every type of furniture she would need. The room was painted a bright sunny yellow color, and the bed was a pretty chocolate color with white bed sheets.

"This is so me." Mickie said with a gasp as she walked around her hand sliding over the smooth wood that made her vanity.

Melina smiled "I would think so. Come on next my room."

They followed her to the next room. The room was a cherry red color and the furniture was raven black with her bed sheets being a beautiful gray color. "I love it."

The girls laughed "You decorated it yourself."

Melina rolled her eyes before leaning them across the hall way. "This is your room Ria."

Maria smiled her hands resting on her stomach as Michelle pushed the door open.

The room was slightly bigger. It was painted a beautiful forest green color. Maria's favorite color. The furniture was made out of dark mahogany. The bed sheets were a black color with a bright green trimming. And standing on the corner of the room a dark mahogany crib.

Maria felt tears weal up in her eyes as she walked around the room. "Oh this is too much."

Melina, Mickie, and Melina smiled gently at her.

Melina handed her a key "This is the key to your room. We figured you would need more privacy than us at the moment. We are getting lock on our doors next week."

"Why is this room bigger?" Maria asked looking around.

"Well because we need to make you and our niece more comfortable." Mickie said happily picking up a white teddy that was inside the crib.

Maria rolled her eyes "What if its not a girl?"

"It is." Mickie said confidently.

Maria rolled her eyes as she hugged them. "I love you girls."

"Love you too Ria." they said hugging her back.

"Well if you don't mind I think I'm taking a nap all that excitement made me tired." Maria said sitting on the huge bed.

The girls smiled leaving the room and the red head laid down.

Michelle let out a sight as she let herself drop on the couch next to Mark.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey." he said as well wrapping an arm around her as she leaned into his side.

"I'm sleepy." Michelle said.

they had just spent the last few hours making their home more comfortable, and unpacking their stuff. Maria was lucky, she did none of it.

"Sleep." he said simply.

"Will you stay with me." Michelle asked.

Mar nodded and Michelle placed her head on his shoulder, she eyes closing.

"Your going to sleep on the couch."

Michelle nodded muttering "Too tire to go up the stairs."

Mark let out a sight lifting her in his arms. he quickly walked up the stairs opening her room and laying her on the bed.

Michelle stood up going into the bathroom to change. coming out dressed in her blue pajamas. her face freshly washed and her hair neatly brushed.

She got under the covers, facing Mark. wrapping a thin arm around his wait and placing her head on his chest her eyes drifted shut.

Mark kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her as they both fell asleep.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I hope you all like this. I truly love this couple, they are just too adorable. Sorry for the latness, its just that my computer is acting shitty so i cant type or do anything on. I'm typing this from another computer. Gah i hate technology sometimes. Anyways please Review even if its a simple Update Soon or even a you suck at writing. Please just Review. **


	10. Maria's Chapter: Her Family

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything.**

**A/N- Thanks to Enigma and awesomebeawesome. **

**Maria's Chapter: Her Family**

Maria hummed happily as she got ready for her docters appointment. Pulling on her new green converse she looked at herself on the mirror. Her red hair looked even more red then ever. She was glowing. Smiling to herself she opens the door of her room and headed out the door.

Her friends were still at school finishing up. Grabbing tv keys on the table and headed into The cold day. Her sweater was tight around her and it was obvious she was pregnant. Getting in the bright yellow car she was on her way. Singing to the song on the radio she beamed in happiness it was time to know the gender of her baby. And soon it would be time to tell Jeff the truth.

Getting out of the car she walked quickly to the building. Looking around she saw a lot of pregnant woman walking around. Walking to the front desk she signed in and waited to be called on.

"Is this your first time?" a brunette asked

Maria nodded smiling softly "Yes, what about you?"

She shook her head "No this is my second one."

Maria nodded.

"Where is the father?" the brunette asked after a moment of silence.

Maria looked down "I haven t told him."

The brunette plased her hand over hers "Well for when you do good luck."

Maria whispered a thanks.

Just then a tall blond walked in sitting next to her, a baby girl in his arms.

Maria smiled at then looking at the small family wishing she had one if her own.

"Maria Kanellis!" someone called.

Maria stood up giving the brunette a smile as she followed the nurse.

"Hi Miss kanellis, how are you today?"

"Fne." Maria said cheerfully as the nurse got her height and weigt.

"Could you please fill these out and the doctor will be with you in a few." the nurse said leading her into the small room.

Maria nodded sitting in the chair as she began filling out the forms.

A few minutes a young nurse made her way in.

"Hello how are you Miss Kanellis I will be your Dr. My name is Jocelyn Cross." the curvy doctor said.

Maria said handing her the formm as the doctor looked though them nodding in approvel.

"Well you seem to be ready. Why don't you lay down and lift up your shirt a bit." she said smiling.

Maria nodded laying down and exposing her tan belly.

put on her gloves as she smoothed on a cold gel on her stomach.

"I asume you want to know wahat it is?"

Maria nodded.

The doctor applied pressure on her stomach as she watched the small monetor. "You are going to have a baby girl."

Maria nodded happily as happy years gathered in her eyes.

The doctor turned in the volume of the moniter and the room was filled with a strong heartbeat. This time actual tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Well I m going to make a picture for you and you can be going. Everything is perfectly fine. You have another appointment in two months." said happily before making her way out of the room calling over her shoulder "I will bring the picture in a few minutes."

Maria nodded grabbing a klenex dabbing her eyes.

A few minutes later was back with a black and white picture. "Here."

Maria took the picture in her hands gently as she stood up putting her sweater back on. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure." she said "See you in two months. Take care."

Maria nodded leaving the room a happy smile on her face as she made her way out of the building.

Getting in the yellow car she turned on the volume of the radio listening and singing along with the song. she was so happy. the happiest she had been in her short eighteen years of life.

finally she was home. she was so happy that she dint notice the black car that stood in the driveway. getting out of the car she made her way towards the house./ her hands on her stomach.

"Maria?" a voice said.

Maria looked up the smile slipping off her face. In front of her stood a confused Jeff hardy.

"Your-your..." he stuttered.

"Pregnant." Maria said softly taking his hand and dragging him into the house.

"Since when?" he asked quietly.

"Five months ago." Maria said sitting next to him.

"Who?" he asked.

Maria looked around nervously.

"You."

"What?" Jeff exclaimed.

Jeff's eyes widen "You were that girl. I knew I knew you but you said and I quote 'I have one of those faces'."

Maria nodded sadly "I'm so sorry I didn't tell I didn't find out till two months ago."

"You should have told me." Jeff said "You had two months to do it and you didn't say anything."

Maria nodded tears spilling down her cheeks as she wathced him pase infront of her "I know I'm so sorry. I just could not take it if you didn't want the kid. It's a girl."

A smile graced his lips "How do you know?"

Maria took the picture out of her big bag handing it to him. "Here"

Jeff took the picture in his hands looking at it "Well if you tilt your head, close one eye, and then close the other. Yup it's a girl."

Maria giggled hitting in on the chest playfully. "That's mean."

Jeff laughed "I want to be here for you. For the baby."

Maria burst into tears again.

Jeff looked alarmed "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy." Maria said sobbing.

Jeff hugged her closely. "I'm here. I'm always going to be here."

Maria nodded happily leaning into him.

Jeff lifted her head gently kissing her on the forehead before kissing her lips. Maria smiled kissing her back.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time." Jeff said.

Maria smiled "Me too." Placing her head on his chest she breathed in his scent.

"What are we naming her?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around placing his hands on their growing belly.

Maria shrugged "I don't know but we better pick fast because then the girls will want to name her."

Jeff let out a sight "Ruby Rose Hardy."

Maria smiled "I like it. Why Ruby?"

"My mom." Jeff said quietly "She died when I was young."

Maria nodded "Okay."

Jeff dropped another kiss on her forehead.

"Does this mean we are together?" Maria asked.

"Well since your having my kid, I would think so."

Maria let out a sigh of relief turning on his arms to kiss him "Okay."

Just then the door banged open and Mickie walked in with two slushies in hand. Michelle followed her with two bags of takeout and Melina closing the door with two slushies as well.

"We have dinner." Melina singed singed-songed.

Mickie stopped as she realized what she was looking at "Did we interrupt something." A smile in her voice and face.

Maria tilted her head kissing him receiving shocked looks from her friends "Nope."

Melina laughed happily "Did you tell him?"

Maria nodded sitting up in her seat.

Michelle walked up to her throwing her arms around her.

"So what is it?" Melina asked.

"A girl." Maria said a grin on her face.

Mickie jumped up and down doing a happy dance "I told you so. I told you so."

"How about we call the boys over and tell them the good news?" Michelle questioned.

Maria nodded and soon her three friends were on the phone calling their loved ones.

"Can I invite my brother?" Jeff asked.

"You have a brother?" Maria asked.

He nodded "And he will want to bring his girlfriend."

"Sure, you're the daddy after all." She gave him a cheesy grin.

Jeff nodded taking his phone out.

A few minutes later they were off the phone and the people were on their way.

"Now that Jeff knows will you keep on hiding it?" Melina asked.

Maria shook her head and Melina clapped her hands "Yay, shopping time."

Michelle was taking out snacks and drinks placing them on the small table as they waited. She was the mother hen of them.

"How about we name her Laree." Mickie said randomly after sitting down and staring into space for a while.

"Told you." Maria said smugly. "We already have a name."

Michelle nodded at her to continue.

"Ruby Rose Hardy." Jeff said with a proud smile.

Melina, Michelle and Mickie awwed at the name as they waited for the people to show up.

A few minutes later Randy, and Chris came walking in.

"Your here." Mickie said giving Chris a kiss beofre giving Randy a light kiss on his cheek.

Next a tall figure came into the room and Michelle went to greet him with a usual kiss.

"She told him." Mark stated.

Michelle nodded.

"Congrats Lil Red." Mark said pulling her into a hug.

Maria smiled and for the first time she didn't complain about the name. Putting her back on her feet Mrk went to lean against the wall pulling Michelle to him.

Soon Randy and Chris were congratulating her as well, and thumping Jeff on his back.

Another knock was heard and Jeff opend the door reaviling a tall muscular man with a petite punk by his side.

"What did you have to tell me, Bro?" the onler Hardy said as he accepted a drink from Michelle.

"Your going to be an uncle." Jeff said pulling Maria closer to his side, his hands on her hips.

"Hi, I'm Maria." she said sweetly placing her hands on her stomach.

Matt stared at them in shock beofre his face broke into a grin "I'm going to be and uncle."

Maria and Jeff laughed and Soon Matt's look turned into one of confusion "Wait how."

Maria and Jeff took turns telling him the story.

Maria stiffeld a yawn as she leaned into Jeff as they stood talking to Matt and Ashley.

"Excuse us." Jeff said as he lead Maria onto the couch sitting down with her. Maria leaned into his ront her eyes drifting shut but not beofre looking around at the people surrouning her.

They were here Family.

**A/N- Yay i updated. So how was it. Finally Jeff Finds Out. How adorable is this couple? A lot adorabel! I have a few Questions. **

**1. Who is your favorite couple?**

**2. Is Ruby Rose a good name?**

**3. Who should Mickie choose Chris or Randy? **

**4. When should Mel and Morrison get together? **

** song would i use to make a video out of this story?**

**6. Why is it that every time I update I get less Reviews? Just asking :( **

**Please Review.**


	11. Mickie's Chapter: Leaving

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to xk2dreamer, DeadendMepshisto, jeffnhardy-lover, enigma77, dianaax3, ONE SEXY HOT CHICK, missdivadevine, and xXFutureWWEDivaxX . Thanks you guys! **

**Mickie's Chapter: Leaving**

Mickie let out a sight as she waited for the paper to print. Tapping her floor against the floor impatiently she waited. With a wide grin she grabbed the paper front the printer. Looking it over she slung her back over her head and across her body.

Walking with a confident air about her she headed to the front of room. Placing her due paper on the table sh looked up at her editor. "Done." she said with a grin as he over looked the paper.

"Awesomeness." he said with his usual cheerfulness. Raising his hand she gave the petite brunette a high five. "It's nice to know I can count on some people around here."

Hearing him say that Randy stood up to his full height. Giving Ted a paper he smirked "I can do some work. One can only come in here so much and do some work."

Mickie smiled "And here I thought I ws the reason you were here."

"Conceited." Randy said with a smile.

Mickie rolled her eyes flipping her hair back. "Your one to talk."

Randy let out a full laugh.

Ted read over the article in amazement "You actually did something."

"And I did a pretty damn good job." Randy said with a smirk. "Now I will take my leave."

He began walking towards the door but as he got nearer to it he turned back looking at Mickie "You want to go get coffee?"

Mickie smiled catching up to him "Thanks for the offer but Chris needs to talk to me."

Randy looked away tyring to hide his disappointment.

Mickie linked arms with him "But I'll take a coffee on the go."

Randy grinned at her as they made their way into the cold day. Mickie hugged herself as the cold hit her.

Reaching into her bag she took out her wallet to pay but Randy placed hand on hers and shook his head "I'll pay."

Mickie nodded knowing there was no use in disagreeing. Taking the hot chocolate in her hands she thanked Randy.

They began to walk away with Mickie chatting away as Randy listened to her. In mid chatter Randy took a sideways look at her. her eyes glistered, her lips were cherry red and slightly chapped, her nose and cheeks were a rosy color. Her hair fell across her forehead, straight and the rest was curly. To him she looked beautiful.

Mickie shivered again as the cold started getting to her more intesly. She liked Texas so far but the cold was hitting her hard. She much prefered the hot air.

Randy wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to his body.

Instantly Mickie began to feel warmer. "Thanks."

Randy nodded looking down at her before looking away as he felt shivers go up his spine. And not from the cold.

To anyone that saw them walking together, they would think they were together. The small brunette leaned on him as he taword over her an arm around.

To anyone that knew them they would know differently.

"Randy." a cheerful voice said "Hands off my girl."

Randy unwrapped his arm from around her turning around. Raising his hands up he said mockingly "Alright, alright,don't beat me up Jericho."

Chris laughed at his friend as he wrapped his arm around Mickie's waist.

Mickie stood on her tipy toes kissing Chris softly.

Randy looked away not wanting to see the girl he like kiss his best friend.

"Ready?" Chris asked her. Mickie nodded beofre waiving at Randy "Bye."

Randy nodded at them as they walked away. Hands linked.

* * *

Mickie walked into the cozy cafe. "I like it here. It's cozy."

Chris nodded as he pushed out a chair for her. Mickie sat down before grabbing the menu. "Ummmm."

Chris looked at it as well. Putting it down he looked over at Mickie who was still deciding. "Micks. I need to talk to you?"

Mickie looked up hearing the seriousness in his voice. "Talk."

"I know you wanted to spend Christmas together and all." Chris said before pausing "But I really need to go back to Canada and visit my family. I hope you understand."

Mickie nodded looking disappointed "I do. I really do understand but next time dont promise me something you cant keep."

Mickie James was one of the nicest girls you could ever meet but she didint like being made promises too if they could not be kept. She had learned in her early days not to believe them. Why had he made them seem so true.

Chris reached over to take her hand but she slid it off the table and onto her lap "I'm sorry." he said.

Mickie nodded but was still looking down "I think i need to go."

"Bu-" Chris said looking down.

"I'm not mad." Mickie said "I understand but can I have sometime to think about it."

Chris nodded "Okay."

Mickie nodded leaning down to kiss him as she put on her coat "Okay. When do you leave?"

"My classes are over." Chris said "So I leave today." he stood up taking her into his arms.

Mickie nodded kissing him again "See you in two weeks."

Chris nodded at her.

Mickie began walking out of the cafe. looking back one more time she sent Chris a kiss before going on her way.

**A/N- How was that. I had to write the Mickie chapter to set things in motion. Anyways I cant believe the WWE released Mickie James, what's next Michelle McCool? Worst decision ever made. I know I'm late on the news. Just the other day i was wondering why i hadent seen her on SmackDown lately so i looked it up and well you knmow the rest. My sister was not happy. She looved Mickie. So i know i have asked a lot but please check out the POLL on my page. **

**Please Review :D **


	12. Melina's Chapter : Getting Him

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to xk2dreamer, vampire2009, enigma77, and inday1998. I seriously love you, you guys. You are the best! **

**Melina's Chapter : Getting Him **

Christmas was near and classes were over. That is to anyone that did not have Drama Class.

The day before Christmas Eve Melina found herself walking into the University's Theater.

Pushing the huge doors she let out a sigh. She missed sunny California.

Taking of her thick coat she placed it on one of the seats along with her designer purse.

"Melina, get in costume." her teacher said.

They had been having dress rehearsal for a week now.

Melina nodded at the tall teacher as she headed towards the back of the theater. Grabbing the dress she need she began putting it on.

"Need help." an accented voice asked.

Melina nodded as Maryse began lacing up her dress. Melina sucked in her breath as the corset got tighter.

"There." Maryse said.

"Thanks." Melina responded turning to face Maryse who was in her nanny/maid outfit.

Maryse nodded and soon both of them made their way towards the stage.

John was already standing there in his getup. Melina approached him and thy began their lines.

Once again Melina was changing into her nightgown costume.

"Oh my god." Maryse gushed as she braided Melina's hair "Me and John went out yesterday."

Melina felt her heart stop at the news but she managed to say "Really did you have fun?"

"Oh it was the best." Maryse exclaimed as she placed Melina braid over her shoulder

Melina nodded and began walking towards the stage. Maryse stood there for a moment smiling before she followed her.

Melina got on the fake balcony and looked down. Her eyes meet deep brown ones and she felt the tears some to her eyes. Tears she had tried to get rid of just a minute ago. Opening her mouth the lines rolled of her tongue naturally.

"Cut, Cut, Cut.' Dwayne yelled "Melina you seem tense. What's on your mind."

Melina shook her head and played with the ends of her braid.

"Again." Dwayne said with a sight.

Melina opened her mouth but the words just stuttered out of her.

"Cut!" he shouted "Melina focus the play is tomorrow."

Melina nodded and began again. Tears blurred her vision. This time she did nothing to stop them instead her fled from the stage.

Closing the door to the backstage she changed into her normal clothes leaving the braid. All the while silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Pushing the door open she headed out towards the doors.

Everyone was sitting down but shot up as the Latina walked in "Melina." several people said as she walked out.

Melina didn't look up but said in a shaky voice "I'm fine, really. I'll be here at three sharp." grabbing her thigh length coat she shrugged it on and threw on her bag.

She continued walking finally pushing the doors open. The air hit her and she finally let out the sob she had been holding in.

* * *

John looked at her retreating back in worry. Looking around he spotted a smirking blond.

"Everyone go home. Rest.. Be here at three." Dwayne.

Before the words were even out of his mouth, John was already walking out the door thanking god that the costume for that scene had been in the drycleaners and was wearing his regular clothes.

Walking into the freezing cold he spotted a tiny Latina making her way towards a red car.

"Mel." he shouted. She didn't eve turn around. She only began walking faster.

Letting out a sight he began jogging up to her gaining speed as he went.

Grabbing her arm he turned her around. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes still glistered with unshed tears. His hand came up and wiped some of the tears away.

Melina looked at the ground biting her lip.

"Mel. What's wrong?" he asked.

Melina shook her head.

"You can tell me." he said softly making her look up at him.

"You went out with Maryse." Melina said softly before she could stop herself.

"Oh that." he said "That was nothing."

"You don't have to explain." Melina said "Your not my anything. Your only my friend. And its okay I mean she really is pretty and French. And she probably has more…"

John looked at the Latina ins amusement. Before he could stop himself he pulled her forward and kissed her softly.

Melina pulled away with a confused smile "What was that."

John winked "You know what that's was. And I do not like anyone."

Melina frowned.

"Anyone but you." he finished.

Melina smiled looking up "And Maryse."

"She means nothing." John said "I went out wit her before she needed help withh her lines."

Melina nodded "So…"

John put his finger under her chin lifting it up. Their brown eyes meeting.

"You're the only one for me." he said softly before kissing her once again.

This time Melina did not pull away.

**A/N- Short, Sweet, and to the point. Just the way I like it. Well sometimes. Yay they are finally together. Adorable couple, even more so because they are a couple in real life. don't you just love Maryse. I do! Yay the play will be in the next chappy. Anyways please check out my two new Fics. One is called Chained Together II (might want to read Chained Together first.) and the other is my first Harry Potter Fic called Picture Perfect. Please go check them out. **

**Please Review :D **


	13. Michelle's Chapter: Not So Merry

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to vampiregirl2009 and enigma77. Thanks for the reviews. Read On (Big grin) **

**Michelle's Chapter- Not So Merry **

Michelle slipped on her small red skirt. Pulling on her back muscle shirt he slipped on her black thigh length coat and sat on her bed pulling on her long sock before pulling on her black snow boots.

"Hurry up Chelle!" Mickie yelled from the living room.

Michelle mumbled under her breath as she ran a brush through her hair. Grabbing her keys and bag she hurried down the stairs. "I'm going. I'm going." she huffed.

"Now." Mickie said tapping her foot impatiently " Melina will be made if we are late."

Maria rubbed her stomach as she sat there "Chill, Micks. We wont be late."

"How do you know that?" Mickie said hating to be late for anything.

Maria rolled her eyes once again as she continuing to eat her ice-cream.

"Oh My!" Michelle exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs "Chill Mickie, like Red said. We wont be late. Now lets go."

"Finally." Mickie muttered as her and Michelle helped a very pregnant Maria off the couch.

Michelle locked the door behind her and catched up with the girls who were already sitting in the car. As soon as she was in the warm car she let out a sight of relief cursing herself for wearing a skirt on Christmas Eve.

Mickie drove them to the school at neck breaking speed.

They meet the boys at the front door.

Michelle linked her hands with her older boyfriend and leaned on him as she watched Maria do the same thing with Jeff. Mickie just stood with Randy like they usually did. Since Chris had left to Canada, Mickie had been spending a lot of time with him.

"Come on." Mark said tugging at her hand.

Michelle followed him and the others. As they sat the lights dimmed and John Morrison walked onto the stage.

Michelle stood up clapping as her friend held hands with the long haired boy and bowed.

"Go Mel!" the three girls shouted.

Melina blushed bowed one again. When she came back up John pulled her into a kiss. The audience started clapping once again at the sweet display.

Finally the clapping stopped and the lights came back up. The group waited in their seats waiting for the small raven head to come out.

And she did her hand entwined with the tall longhaired man.

"Mel. That was great. So sad." Maria said with a sniffle pregnancy hormones getting the better of her.

Mark chuckled pulling Michelle closer to her.

Maria placed her hands on her hips turning to him looking up at him. Flames danced in her green eyes "Are you laughing at me?" she asked dangerously.

Michelle placed a calming hand on the small red head calming her. "Of course not Ria."

Maria smiled leaning against Jeff before saying happily "Okay."

They all stared at her before nodding at her strange emotions.

"So lets go home." Mickie said "Me, Michelle and Maria prepared a lunch to celebrate. Invite your friends."

Melina nodded as she turned and said "Stace, Twins, Jill. Lunch at my house. Be there soon."

They all nodded before going back to talking to their friends.

"Well come one." Maria said tapping her foot impatiently.

The group followed her and they were on their way.

Michelle grabbed the drinks out of the fridge closing the fridge with her foot.

"Need help?" a guff voice asked.

Michelle looked up craning her neck to look straight into his grey eyes "Yes. Please."

He nodded taking the drinks out of her arms.

"Thanks." she smiled taking the glass plates in her hands. Reaching up she placed a sift kiss on his lips before dancing out of the kitchen.

"I though you said you made food." Melina said as she sat around the table.

"We are rubbish at food." Maria said pointing at the takeout boxes "Hence the take out. Now eat it and enjoy it."

The group laughed as Melina stuttered out an Okay. She was still not used the hormonal Maria.

Pilling food on her plate Michelle looked around. They all loved so happy. She doughed anything could ruin the happy day.

Boy was she wrong.

Michelle laid her head on Mark's lap as he stroked her hair. Maria was spooned against Jeff's chest on the rug as she played with their hands. Mickie and randy were leaning on the couch as they talked. Melina was sitting on John's lap as they sat on the small red loveseat.

Michelle's eyes were locked on the TV as the news played. Letting out a sight of content she looked up locking eyes with her boyfriend.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded yawning. "Yes but mom is flying in today. She should be here in two hours. I'm going to go pick her up."

Mark nodded and continued stroking her. Michelle turned to her side as she watched the news.

"Attention. We have received a news. The airplane that was supposed to land in Austin, Texas crashed."

Michelle shot up in her seat as her hands shakily turned on the volume. Maria stopped playing with Jeff's hands and sat up as well. Melina stopped kissing John and shot off his lap. Mickie looked up from her talk with Randy.

"We are sorry to inform you that they have only been three survivors." the woman kept on talking. "For more information keep on watching."

The girls were at Michelle's side in a second.

"Oh Chelle." Mickie said wrapping her arms around the shaking blond.

Maria and Melina wrapped he arms around her as well.

"My mom." she whispered.

"She could be fine." Melina said "She could be one of the three."

Michelle shook her head frantically "How could this happen to me!"

Mark took over folding the crying blond in his arms as he rocked her back and forth. Maria, Mickie and Melina sat on either side of her trying to calm her.

Finally Michelle looked up "Your right she could be okay."

The girls nodded and at that exact moment the phone rang.

Michelle grabbed the phone "Michelle speaking."

"Michelle McCool." a voice said

Michelle bit her lip "Yes."

"We are sorry to inform you." as soon as she heard those words the phone slipped out of her hands and she fell to her knees.

Mickie stood up taking the phone as Maria ad Melina rushed to the blonde's side. "Yes….Okay…We'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone she kenneled next to her friend "Chelle they want you at the hospital."

Michelle shook her head moaning 'no…no…no' all over again.

The girls looked up nervously and Mark kneeled next to her wrapping her in his arms.

"Shhhh baby-girl." he soothed "Come on we have to go…"

Michelle shook her head hiding her face in his neck as she wrapped her arms around her. "I don't want to."

"You have to." he said softly as the girls walked around the house grabbing their coats and bags.

Michelle sniffed looking up to him and giving him a nod.

Maria handed Mark a small blanket and he threw it over Michelle as he carried her out. Slipping her in the backseat of his truck, Maria slipped in next to her. Jeff slipped in on the passenger seat.

Mickie, Randy, Melina and John got in Randy's hummer. Mark followed Randy and soon the were parking in a full parking lot.

Mark parked the truck and got out silently. Opening the door he pulled out Michelle cradling her against his chest.

"You ready?" he asked he walked towards the hospital the others behind him.

"No." Michelle whispered.

Mark put her on her feet as they entered the hospital full of people. She leaned on him wrapping her thing arms around his waist.

They waited in the lobby before a tall thin blond doctor walked in "Family of Celeste McCool."

The girls hug Michelle before she takes Mark's hand and follows the doctors.

"First of let me say I'm sorry about your loss." he said "Now if you could follow me."

They nodded and followed him into a room that held a bed with a body covered with a white sheet.

"I need you to see if it is indeed Celeste McCool." he said tuning to leave the room "Take whatever time you need."

Michelle looked at the table as Mark hugged her from behind.

"Take your time darlin." he said his Texan accent becoming more noticeable.

Michelle nodded and took a step forward causing his arms to unwrap from her waist. Looking down her shaky hand pulled away the blanket.

Looking down she saw the blond woman that looked so much like her. Her face full of bruises and dried blood in the corner of her lips.

With a gasp she let the blanket fall back down. Her knees buckled but Mark caught her in his arms.

Michelle let out a loud sob as she held tight to the front of his jacket.

**A/N- I know. I know. Sadness. But it had to be done. I hope you at least liked the beginning. I loved writing it. Please check out One Of Those Things if you like the paring Mark/Michelle, if you don't please still do so. Also check out Fantasy and my first HP fic called Life as a Muggle. **

**Please Review :D **


	14. Maria's Chapter: Emotions

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to vampiregirl2009, xXxMarysexXxKelly, and enigma77. **

**Maria's Chapter : Emotions**

Maria Kanellis had always wanted to travel the world. But never like this. Never because the mother of her best friend had died. Never like that.

Hormones and sad moments were not something that should be combined.

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she looked down at the head on her lap. Her fingers stroked the straight blond hair. Michelle was curled in the backseat her head on Maria's lap as she slept. Tears streaming own her face even in her sleep.

They had opted to rive to Florida instead of flying so Michelle could have more time to get her head wrapped around the fact that her mom was dead.

"Are we there yet?" Maria asked.

Mark growled as Jeff chuckled.

"Almost there Red." Mark said "Now shut your mouth. Your annoying me."

Maria pouted "You annoy me too Mark and you don't here me telling you. Oops"

Mark shot her a look through the mirror and Maria kept quiet.

Finally after two more house on the rode they stopped in a gas station.

"I have to pee." Maria said dancing in place.

"Well go." Mark shot her a look. She really was like the little sister he never wanted.

Maria glared at him before grabbing Jeff's hand and dragging him into the store.

"Can you buy me some ice-cream and pickles." Maria said handing him some money.

Jeff made a face "Pickles an Ice-Cream." he said slowly.

Maria nodded as she crossed her legs. "Yup please."

Jeff nodded.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed kissing his lips briefly before running away into the bathroom.

Jeff shook his head walking around for the stuff. Grabbing a small Ice-Cream tub he walked around finally finding the pickles, but before that he grabbed a small bag of spoons.. Grabbing the smallest jar he could fin he went to pay.

The cashier gave him an odd look before saying "Pregnant girlfriend."

Jeff nodded looking down as a hand slipped into his.

Maria took the bag from the lady pulling him away.

Getting into the truck they found Michelle in the front seat.

Jeff and Maria sat in the back. Maria peaked into the bag taking out the small tub "Ummm Strawberry, my favorite!"

Mark, Michelle and Jeff laughed.

Maria smiled happily before opening the bag of spoons taking out one she open the tub an dug in. "Jeffy can you open the jar of pickles." she asked in her cutest voice.

"Jeffy?" Michelle chuckled.

"Pickles?" Mark asked making a face as Michelle gave him directions to her childhood home.

Maria's lips quivered "You don't like pickles. How can you not like pickles. They are so yummy with ice-cream. Do you want to try one."

Mark was about to say No when he saw her pout looking at him, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Fine." he humbled "Gimme one."

Maria smiled hugely grabbing one of those cute in half mini pickles, scooping some ice-cream onto it before handing it to him.

Mark looked at it warily before taking a bite. The salty taste and sweet taste was not a good combination. After biting it he tried to put it down but Maria's voice stopped him.

"You have to eat it all." she said innocently.

Mark groaned looking to his side were Michelle was covering her mouth to stop the giggles.

He smiled as he looked at her. At least she had stopped crying.

Looking at the green and pink evil thing in his hand he put it in his mouth chewing it the lest amount of times he could before swallowing it.

As he made a face at the taste Michelle could not help herself anymore and burst into giggles. Maria's giggles soon joined them, then a much deeper laugh joined them as well.

Maria got of the truck with the help of Jeff.

After an hour of more driving they finally stood in front of a modest one story house painted a light blue.

Jeff wrapped his arms protectively around her waist bringing her back to him.

Maria tilted her head up giving him a kiss. Jeff gave her one but soon broke again as he saw another truck pulling up next to them.

Randy, Mickie, Melina and John got off it and joined them in staring at the house.

Michelle soon was standing next to Maria with tearful eyes.

Maria gave her a reassuring smile grabbing her hand as Mark grabbed her other one.

Taking a deep breath Michelle took a step forward towards the house pulling Mark and Maria, Maria pulling Jeff with her.

The others followed closely behind.

Michelle opened the door with her key. As they stepped in a voice rang out "Michelle sweetie is that you?"

Michelle concentrated on the familiar voice trying to figure out who it belonged to.

A slim blond made her way into the ark house flipping the lights on.

"Aunt Laura." Michelle said rushing forward and into the embrace of the older blond.

As soon as their arms were around one each other they began crying.

"Its all my fault." Michelle said into the crock of her Aunt's neck "If she hadn't gone and visited me then none of it would have happened and she would still be alive." Michelle said between sobs.

Maria looked on the pregnancy hormones getting the better of her as tears began welling up in her eyes. She turned around in Jeff's arms and hid her face in his chest, getting as close as her belly let her, and cried along with Michelle.

Mickie stood in Randy's arms as a tear rolled down her check. Melina stood facing away from John, with his arms around her middle and began crying as well.

A couple minutes later Mark stepped forward and took Michelle into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him molding her small body to his large one.

Maria looked around the house taking a deep breath an pulling away from Jeff. Mickie and Melina I the same.

At the same time the girls stepped up and brought Michelle into their arms.

After minutes of hugging Michelle pulled away wiping the tears away and putting on her strong face.

"Were is mom?" Michelle asked.

"At the funeral home." Aunt Laura said "She has been there since they flew her body in. people have gone an seen her. The ceremony starts in an hour."

Michelle nodded as the boys went and got their suitcases. "We are staying here for like the next week. Thank you for organizing everything."

Aunt Laura nodded handing Michelle a paper with the address of the funeral home. "Its fine sweetie. She was my sister too." giving Michelle a kiss on the forehead she left the house.

"Lets go get ready." Michelle said leading them down the hall way that ha four rooms. "This is the bathroom." she pointed at the bathroom at the end of the hall. "Me and Mark will stay in my moms room. Maria and Jeff stay in my room." she lea the way before turning to the two other couples. Giving them a sheepish smile she said "Mel, Mickie you decide were to stay. We only have one guest room. One of you sleeps in the living room."

Mickie and Randy looked at each other "We will take the living room."

Michelle nodded "Well I have to get ready."

Pulling Mark by the hand they left to their room.

Slowly they all went to their own rooms to change.

Maria pulled Jeff into the room by the hand closing the door behind them.

Looking through her suitcase she took out her black dress an black flats.

She giggled as Jeff turned around when she was slipping out of her jeans. "You've seen me already Jeff. How do you think I got pregnant."

Jeff blushed but did not turned around "I was drunk."

Maria stopped leaving the dress only half way down her baby bump. "An I was skinny. Just say that you don't want me cause I'm a fat cow."

Jeff turned around "That's not why Ria." walking up to her he pulled the dress down her body before his hands came up an cupped her face "You look beautiful Ria. You glow."

Maria looked up at him, her green eyes filled with tears "Really?"

Jeff nodded softly before leaning down and placing a small kiss on her lips.

Maria smile sitting down trying to put her flats on "Jeff a little help here."

Jeff smiled kneeling down and placing the flats on her feet.

Maria smiled at him and watched as he changed into his clothes.

"Its not polite to stare." Jeff said as he zipped up his slacks and put on his shoes.

Maria shrugged "I've seen in all remember." she smiled standing up and walking to him. Her small hands began buttoning up his black button up shirt.

As she finished she patted his chest before her hands grabbed his collar brining him down for a kiss.

"Oi!" a voice exclaimed "Lets go Ria leave Jeff alone."

Maria laughed as she an Jeff made their way out the door to see Mickie standing there an impish smile on her face.

"He wasn't complaining." Maria said.

Mickie smiled once again as they walked down the hall.

Everyone was already there and ready. The girls in modest black dresses and heels, the boys in black slacks, dress shoes and button up shirts.

Maria and Jeff once again travel with Michelle and Mark.

Ten minutes later they stopped in front of a funeral home.

Maria heard Michelle take a deep breath as they got off the truck and walked towards the main doors.

As soon as they were in tons of people came and hugged Michelle pulling her out of Mark's embrace.

"I want to go see her." Michelle said to her.

Maria nodded showing her support by taking her hand. Mickie took hers and Melina took Mickie's.

Together the girls made their way to the front of the room, to wear a white casket laid.

Michelle looked into it to see her mom looking as beautiful as ever.

The plane crash had one damage but they were able to use make up an other stuff to make her look normal.

Michelle fell to her knees in front of it. Reaching under the veil that ha her covered she took her mom's hand.

It was so, so cold.

Looking more closely she began seeing all the mistakes. Her mom looked like a doll not the warm person she was.

"Chelle." a voice said softly.

Michelle looked up her eyes meeting grey ones.

"Come on the ceremony is going to start." Mark said pulling her up.

Michelle took one last look before allowing Mark to lead her to her seat on the first row.

Her blond hair covered her face as she sat leaning her head against his broad shoulder.

Maria took her hand showing her support. Michelle gave her a small sad smile.

"Family of Celeste McCool and friends we are here to celebrate the life of Celeste Marie McCool…." the priest began.

As the ceremony came to a conclusion the priest closed the casket.

Lout sobs were heard around the hall as they all realized it was true. But none of them were more loud or heart wrenching then the ones coming from the small blond who was curled in the arms of a large black haired man.

They all made their way out of the hall as Celeste's favorite song played.

"Now what happens?" Michelle asked as her Aunt Laura passed around baby blue an white balloons.

"She wanted to get cremate." she said wiping Michelle's tears away. "We than go to the beach -bring your bathing suit- and let the wind, ocean, and sand take her body, mind and soul."

Michelle nodded closing her eyes. She wanted to keep her mothers ashes but her mother wanted to be let go.

She stood next to Maria and Mark as they all let go of the balloons at the same time.

"What's next?" Mark asked her.

"We go home get ready for the beach and spread her ashes." Michelle said as she got in the truck.

The truck ride home was silent only filled with Michelle's sniffles.

Maria frowned as she heard her friend wishing she could make it better.

As they arrived home they all went to their rooms to get ready.

"Maria come out." Jeff said pounding at the door.

"NO!" Maria exclaimed looking at her reflection.

"Come on for me. You look great. Come out."

Maria cried out "No I do not look great. The finishes in the beach will confuse me for a whale."

Jeff tried to stop a laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh Jeff Hardy!" Maria yelled through the door.

Jeff put his hand against his mouth as a small blond appeared at his side "Come out Ria." she said softly.

The door opened slowly and Maria stepped out wearing a green two piece bathing suit.

"You look cute." Michelle said looking at the red head.

Maria grinned linking arms with her "Thanks."

The two girls skipped away leaving a confused Jeff behind.

* * *

Michelle stood on the san letting the sand slip through her toes. Big sunglasses in place. Her hair whipping around her in a tangled mess. Her hands were folded over one another, placed in front of her as in them.

The air taking it away an blowing it around her making swirls.

Next she grabbed a little more and began running down the beach the ashes slipping through her fingers and landing on the san.

Walking into the calm blue water with the last pile of ashes she stood there letting the wind take it away and letting it land in the clear water.

"Rest in peace Mamma." Michelle said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Getting out of the water she smiled. Her mom would always be around her. In the air she breathe, in the water she used an in everything else.

Maria reached her an grabbed her hand. Mickie grabbed her other and Melina grabbed Mickie.

Hand in hand they laid own an looked up at the sky were the sun was disappearing into the horizon.

**A/N- Sad, huh. Well it had its funny moments. So was it good or not. Also please check out some of my new fics an maybe even my new Sonny With a Change Fic called This Cant Be Happening. Also if you like the couple of Mark/Michelle please read One of Those Things. **

**Please Review :D **


	15. Mickie's Chapter: Dirty Little Secrete

**Disclaimer- I own a Edge and Randy slurpee cup. A Smackdown, Raw, ECW shirt. But I do not own the WWE. **

**A/N- Thanks to enigma77, missdivadivine, xsostarstruck, and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769. **

**Mickie's Chapter- Dirty Little Secrete **

A small curvy brunette could be spotted a mile away.

She was laying on yellow towel on the sand. Her eyes close, her arms behind her back wearing a yellow polka-dotted bikini. Her honey brown curls fanning out behind her forming a halo.

A soft sight let her lips as she smiled "This is the life."

As soon as she had said that a shadow fell over her and a drop of water fell on her flat stomach.

"You blocking my sun." she said without opening her eyes.

He laughed as he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her up, crushing her against his body.

"Randy!" she whined as his wet arms encircled her.

He laughed as he lifted her off the ground and put her over his shoulder.

Mickie's fist hit him in the back as she open her eyes.

"Great view." she called out jokily as she gave his but a tap.

"I know." he responded cockily.

Mickie laughed "Can you put me down?" she asked sweetly as she swung her feet hitting him.

Randy laughed "Not if you keep on hitting me." he said as he walked into the cool ocean water.

"Please put me down." Mickie said.

"Okay." Randy said throwing her back.

Mickie spluttered as she resurfaced. "Randal! I hate you."

Randy smirked "No you don't. You love me." he said.

Mickie crossed her arms pouting "No I don't."

Randy raised an eyebrow before lunging at her, tickling her sides. "Come on Micks. Say It! I Love Randy, you and your sexy body."

Mickie laughed trying to get away from him "No. I refuse to tell lies."

Randy smiled before going underwater and pulling on Mickie's feet causing her to fall.

Mickie resurfaced gasping for air and whipping away the wet hair from her eyes. "Okay. Okay. I love you Randy. You and your sexy body!"

Randy grinned "I knew it all along. Your just with Chris to get closer to me."

Mickie rolled her eyes an she playfully swatted his arm "You caught me. Shhh don't tell him."

Randy grinned as he leaned down an gave her a kiss on the cheek "Of course not. I can be your Dirty Little Secrete."

A throat was cleared.

"If your done flirting." a voice said. "I'm glad you decide to join us."

Mickie blushed at the words of her small red headed friend, Randy just smirked in her direction.

"We were so not flirting." Mickie said slashing the red head.

Maria shrugged as she swam towards them "If you say so. Now come on an play chicken against Mel and Chelly, since Mark and Jeff aren't letting me play." she ended the sentence with a pout.

Without waiting for a response she grabbed Mickie's hand an dragged her to where the rest were standing.

"You better win Mickie. Or else." Maria said innocently.

Mickie gulped nervously before realizing she was scared of a tiny pregnant woman. "Ill do you proud Ria."

Maria smiled before going to stand in Jeff's arms.

Randy grabbed her hand an helped her get on his shoulders.

"Three….Two….One…GO!" Maria called out.

The three girls started fighting against each other.

Mickie laughed as Melina was pushed of JoMo's shoulders.

"Bring it Blondie." Mickie said to Michelle.

Michelle laughed from her place on Mark's shoulders. "Oh I'll bring it, Shorty."

With a laugh they both started fighting playfully.

Finally Michelle fell with a slash.

Mickie cheered leaning down and planting a kiss on Randy's forehead.

"You won! You won!" Maria cheered.

Mickie climbed off Randy's shoulders and laughed as Maria pulled her into a hug.

"Come on guys. We have to leave in an hour if we are going to make it back in time for when school stars." Michelle as they reluctantly got out out of the water.

Groans were heard all around but they packed their bags and began walking the two blocks to Michelle's house.

* * *

Mickie placed the last piece of clothes in the suitcase.

"Ready?" Randy asked.

Mickie nodded "Yup. I love it here but Texas had become my home. I cant wait to see Chris."

Sadness clouded Randy's eyes for only a moment before disappearing "I bet you miss him. Huh." he said his voice a little quieter.

Mickie let out a lovesick sigh "Yea I really do."

Randy forced himself to smile. "Well you'll finally get to see him. In only like nineteen hours."

Mickie nodded exigently as she walked out the door. "I know. I cant wait."

Randy watched her walk away, letting a sad sight escape his lips.

A small hand landed on his arm "You should tell her how you feel. She might surprise you."

Randy looked at the red head in wonder.

* * *

Nineteen hours, ten bathroom breaks, changing into warmer clothes, and many hours of sleep later they were parked in the University's parking lot.

Mickie stepped out of her car.

Hugging the Carmel peacoat closer to herself. "Its good to be home." she muttered.

Michelle. Maria, and Melina joined her at staring at the white grounds.

As they stood there small snow flakes started falling down.

"Snow." Maria said twirling around arms outstretched much like the first day of school.

This time the girls joined her.

"Well I hate to break this up, but I've gots to go. Newspaper." Mickie said.

"Design Class." Maria said.

"Theater." Melina piped up.

"Math." Michelle groaned giving them a look "Lucky people."

The girls giggled before going their own way.

Mickie skipped through the snow glad she had opted to put on her snow boots.

Opening the door of the newspaper room she let out a sight.

"Finally, your back." a voice said.

Mickie smiled at Ted "Finally! I'm exited."

Ted laughed "I can see. Well I have some news."

Mickie nodded happily as she made her way to her desk.

"Candice broke up with me." he blurted out.

"What?" she questioned as she sat on her chair an turned on the laptop "When did this happen? Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she quit the paper. She also said and I quote ' I never what to see you again.'" he said.

Mickie smiled sadly "I'm sorry Ted. Anything I could do to help."

"Actually you could do her job." he said.

Mickie smiled. That meant she was going to be the one to be in charge in case Ted could not make it. She was also supposed to supervise that everyone was doing their work. "Oh My God! Yes." she exclaimed "Wait but who will do my job."

Ted smiled "There is a new girl. She will take over your place." he pointed at a petite girl that was sitting in Candice's old desk.

"Can I still keep my job to take picture of the sports? Can I still keep this desk" Mickie questioned.

Ted nodded "If you can handle it. And sure."

Mickie nodded.

"Now can you show her the ropes." Ted as he called the girls over. "Mickie this is Trish. Trish this is Mickie."

Mickie gave her a cheerful wave. Trish smiled politely.

"Hi." Mickie said as she stood up "Welcome."

Trish smiled "Thanks. So show me around."

Mickie nodded an began showing her, her job. Before long the girls were laughing along.

"So why did you move here from Canada?" Mickie asked.

Trish smiled "You see my boyfriend of three years comes here. He visited me over break. An I just realized that I loved him and wanted to be with him. So I transferred. it's a surprise. He hasn't seen me."

Mickie smiled "That's sweet. My boyfriend is from Canada. Maybe you know him."

"Maybe." with that said they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Mickie and Trish walked out of the newspaper room.

"Ohhh that's my boyfriend." Trish pointed exigently to a very familiar looking blond.

She looked closely. It was Chris.

"Do you know him?" Trish questioned.

Mickie blinked trying to keep the tears at bay "Yea. I've seen him around."

Trish grabbed her hand "Come on lets go introduce you."

Mickie felt her legs move but she was numb.

"Trish….Mickie." Chris said as he saw them.

Randy stood by his side looking at them. Mickie looked in the verse of crying. Taking a step he extended his hand for her to take.

Mickie looked at it and took it.

"Chris I meet your girlfriend." Mickie spat out. "You didn't say you had a girlfriend."

Trish and Randy looked at them confusion written all over their faces.

"I-" Chris started.

Mickie took a step forward. Lifting her hand she delivered a loud smack across his cheek, leaving a red mark.

"Three years." Mickie spat "You could have told me. You had five months. Five fuckin months." she laughed bitterly.

"I wanted-" Chris was cut off again by another slap on his other cheek.

"You wanted to." Mickie mocked "Too late for that don't you think."

Trish stepped forward "What's going on?"

Mickie turned to her in the brink of tears "Tell your boyfriend to explain it to you, because he sure as hell isn't mine."

With that said Mickie let go of Randy's hand and began running towards her car. Tears finally escaping form under her lashes.

She never turned back.

She never saw Randy's fist colliding with Chris's face.

**A/N- OMG! Poor Mickie! Finally Its time for MINDY. I cant believe that I let Chickie go on for 15 chapters. This is one of the chapters I could not wait to write. If that happen to me, man that boys ass would have been beat. Lol. Sooo any of you Southern Vampire Mysteries Fan's? If you are go head and check out my new story called Dead From The Start. If your not then you should be. Any vampire book lovers should definitely read the series. They are awesome. They involve a very sexy, blond vampire Viking. Its also the book counterpart of the show True Blood…..**

**Please Review and tell me how much you love or hate me because before the Chickie breakup :D **


	16. Melina's Chapter Another Broken Heart

**Disclaimer- I down own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to xXxMarysexXxKelly, MickieMelina4Eva, xsostarstruck, WweDivaTayTay45, missdivadevine, and enigma77. **

**Melina's Chapter- Another Broken Heart **

Melina groaned throwing the calculus book next to her on the couch. Oh how she hated math. It was her worst subject in high school and it was her worst subject in collage.

The door opened up and Melina looked up to see Mickie standing with her back to her. "Hey Micks. Can you help me with math?" she asked.

Mickie let out a sniffle and wiped her eyes rushing past her and up the stairs to her room.

"What did I say?" Melina asked herself before following her clearly distressed friend up the stairs.

Michelle walked out of her room as she heard the door slam shut. Maria more like waddled out of hers.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked.

Melina shrugged "I don't know I asked her if she could help me with my math but she just ran up the stairs crying."

Maria frowned "She cant hate math that much."

Melina felt the urge to giggle but instead she said "Ria she loves math. Something's wrong."

Michelle knocked on the door saying softly "Mickie, Hun. Open up."

They heard soft steps and the door opened. Without saying anything Mickie threw herself on her bed and continued to cry.

Maria, Michelle and Melina sat on the bed. Michelle rubbed her back soothingly.

Suddenly Mickie stood up and walked over to her board and began taking off the picture of a certain blond. Looking down at them she began ripping them up.

"What happened." Michelle asked.

"Chris was cheating on me." Mickie said tearfully sitting next to her friends.

"How dare he. Wait until I'm not pregnant and I'll show him." Maria seethed.

Mickie let out a giggle. The small brunette beating anyone up was comical.

"For how long?" Melina asked.

Mickie dried her eyes "Since the beginning. He has a girlfriend in Canada. A girlfriend of three years."

The girls gasped at this.

"I know. I couldn't believe it. I meet her. She was nice too. Oh god! My is everything so fucked up!" she cursed surprising them "I'm so glad Randy was there or else I would have broken down in front of him."

Maria hid a smile. She just knew they were perfect for each other.

After a few minutes of silence Mickie broke it "I need junk food. Chocolate, ice-cream. Ummm."

Melina stood up "I'll go get that."

They nodded at her.

Melina walked down the stairs, grabbing her red coat she put it on and made her way into the cold day. Getting in her car she began driving to the nearest convenient store.

Wrapping the coat closer to her she walked into the small store. Grabbing a small shopping cart she walked around throwing random things in it. Chocolate…check….Chettos….check…..Gummy worms….check….Pickles for Maria….check.. Ice-cream….check.

After playing for the stuff she grabbed the stuff and headed to her car. On the way back she stopped at a Starbucks.

The small bell rang above her head as entered. Standing in line she waited.

"Yes what will you have."

"A medium vanilla frappuccino with chocolate shavings. A medium double chocolaty chip frappuccino. A medium caramel frappuccino and a large java chip frappuccino." Melina rattled on.

The man nodded and began making them.

Melina sat in a small booth and waited.

Finally the man handed her the four cup and she paid.

Walking back into the cold day she looked back as she caught a flash of blond hair.

It was Maryse….and John. She had her arms around him and was looking up at him.

Melina bit her lip in anger.

Maryse's eyes meet her from the other side of the window and she smiled wickedly bringing John into a kiss.

Melina gasped and got in the car. Locking her doors she let the tears fall.

**A/N- So shot, but I think it was pretty good. Poor girls. Another broken heart. **

**Please Review :D **


	17. Michelle's Chapter: Surprise

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Missy, WweandTnagirl45, and WweDivaTaTay45. **

**Michelle's Chapter- Surprise**

Michelle put her wet hair into a high ponytail after brushing away every knot she could find.

"He's so adorable. His name is Cody Rhodes! He asked me out." the bubbly blonde exclaimed as they changed into dry clothes.

"I'm happy for you." Michelle said as she strapped the blue duffle bag across her chest.

Kelly beamed happily as Gail spoke up "I have a date with Evan Bourne."

"He is so adorable." Kelly said happily still high from her announcement.

Michelle and Gail laughed.

"Bye birthday girl." Gail and Kelly said as they walked away.

Michelle smiled sadly. Her first birthday without her mom.

Michelle began walking out the University when a lean figure came to a stop in front of her. The easy smile smiled off her face and was replaced by a scowl. "Oh its you."

"You too?" he asked his smile fading.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly.

He flinched "Why is Melina mad at me?"

Michelle laughed "Oh you don't know?"

He shook his head closing his eyes.

"Maybe you were too busy having you tongue down the French bitch's throat." she snapped.

Without another word Michelle walked away. Her blue eyes still held an angry spark and lips were still twisted into a scowl.

Looking around she spotted the black truck. She walked over to it and opened the door getting in. After putting on her seat belt she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to calm down.

"What's wrong?" his deep voice asked.

Michelle closed her eyes letting out a big sigh. "Nothing. Just Morrison."

Mark nodded. "I see."

Michelle looked over at him as his grey eyes looked her over. "I'm fine. Let's just go. Where are we going to anyways?"

He grinned "It's a surprise. Happy Birthday."

Michelle grinned at him "The big 1-9."

Mark laughed at her humor but leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at him placing her hand on his knee as he began to drive.

Thirty minutes later they were still driving. Passing trees after tress. Then they turned down a long path.

"You're not going to kill me and leave me in the middle of nowhere are you?" Michelle asked.

"Damn, there goes my plan." Mark said dryly as Michelle let out a giggle.

Mark quickly parked in front of a big house. With a white gate around it. It was a ranch.

"Whose house is this?" Michelle asked as Mark helped her off the truck.

"Mine." he said as they walked down the path, hand in hand. "My grandparents left it for me when they died."

Michelle nodded as they got nearer. Nervously she began adjusting her turtle neck sweater, which was paired along with dark wash skinny jeans and black snow boots.

Mark led her up the small steps. Taking out a key he turned the lock and opened the door.

"Surprise!"

Michelle smiled happily as she saw all the friends she had made.

Maria, Mickie, Melina, Randy, Jeff, Kelly, Gail, the Bella Twins, Stacy, Torrie, John.

"Thank you." she said looking up at him.

He leaned down kissing her on the lips, ignoring the hooting and woops they heard.

Michelle grinned against his lips before he broke the kiss.

"Go have fun." he whispered pushing her towards her friends.

Her three friends gave her in a hug "Happy Birthday Chelle."

She smiled as she saw they were making an effort to smile. Melina and Mickie that is.

"Thank you so much." she said happily.

"Did you really think we would do nothing on this special day?" Maria asked as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Michelle smiled at her as Maria pulled her to where a group of people stood.

"Michelle, meet Eve, my fashion buddy." Maria said introducing her to a beautiful brunette, whose hand was laced with the hand of a tall dirty blond.

"Hi." the brunette said with a pretty smile. "Happy Birthday. This with me is Ted."

Michelle smiled "Mickie's friend right?"

The blond nodded as he wrapped his arm around the brunette.

Eve blushed leaning into his side as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, Okay. Enough of your cuteness." Maria said with a giggle. "If I didn't know any better I would think you guys have been together for ages. Not just a week."

Eve blushed as Ted let out a chuckle.

Michelle looked at them closely. She too had though they had been together for much more time. But now she remembered Mickie telling her about her friend's break up. "It was nice meeting you." Michelle said excusing herself as she Gail and Kelly wave her over.

Her two swimming friends had their dates with her.

"Michelle this is Cody." Kelly introduced them with a beaming smile.

Michelle exchanged a smile with the dashing brunette. "Nice meeting you."

He nodded giving her a smile.

"How did you get here before me?" Michelle questioned her friends.

"We have our ways." they said mysteriously.

Michelle rolled her eyes good naturally. After receiving many Harry Birthdays Michelle headed to where Mickie seemed to want to blend into the wall.

"Stop hiding."

Mickie scoffed "I'm not hiding."

Michelle hid a smile "Yea…Right. Why don't you go say hi to Randy?"

Mickie's eyes looked around frantically "Oh my god! Where is he?"

Michelle smirked looking down at her.

Mickie gasped hitting her lightly on the arm "You're so mean. I'm not avoiding him. It's not like I just go away when he come near me. Not like I ignore his calls. Nope not hiding." She laughed nervously.

Michelle raised an eyebrow before pointing over Mickie's shoulder.

Mickie turned around to see Randy standing behind her, his arms crossed across his chest.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Michelle said sweetly before walking away.

Michelle looked around the living room, spotting the spiral stair case. Looking to see if anyone was paying any attention to her she began walking up the stairs.

"Where you running off to?" a voice said as a strong wrapped itself around her waist.

She leaned into the familiar embrace "Just looking around. Why do you live in the dorms, if you have a place like this?"

Mark looked around the beautiful country styled house "I did try living here but since it quiet a distance from the school, I kept on getting to class late."

Michelle giggled opening the door she assumed lead to his room. Opening it she saw a king size bed, a closet, bedside tables, and a cabinet. The room was in pleasant brown colors.

Mark walked ahead of her opening the door she had not seen. It lead into the balcony. "Come here."

Michelle followed him and stepped into the darkening day. "It's beautiful." She said gazing at the trees and the backyard that held a swimming pool along with some chair and a small table.

Mark said nothing just wrapped his arms from behind her and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

The couple stood in silence marveling at the beauty of the night.

"Mark." A deep voice called.

Mark turned around, a smile grazing his features. "Glen."

The balm man stepped forward grasping his brother's hand in a firm handshake.

"I have someone I want you to meet." He said.

Michelle stepped out from behind him. "Hi I'm Michelle McCool." She said with a sweet smile.

"My girlfriend." Mark added with a once-in-a-lifetime-grin.

Glen took her small hand and shook it looking at the odd couple.

Mark was tall and muscular, while Michelle was more than half a head shorter than him and slim. Michelle was blond and Mark had black hair. Michelle was all smiley while Mark rarely smiled. But they seemed to be perfect for each other; Mark with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, leaning into his side.

"Nice to meet you." Glen said.

"Nice to meet you too." Michelle replied in her sweet accent.

As she said that Glen knew why his brother had fallen for the soft spoken blond. She just seemed to radiate niceness, and happiness.

"Well come on Birthday Girl. Back to the party." Mark said after a moment.

Michelle smiled happily as her hand found Mark's and they began walking back towards the party.

**A/N- I adore this couple. I just do. I don't care who doesn't. What matters is that I love them. Lol. And I couldn't resist adding some Ted/Eve in there as well. I think this is the last Michelle Chapter. I know sadness. But not to worry there are still about five chapters left. One for each of the remaining girls and then two epilogues.**

**Please Review :D **


	18. Maria's Chapter: Welcome To the World

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Sadly.**

**A/N- Thanks to getcraazysofia, WweDivaTaytay45, xXxMarysexXxKelly, and xsostarstruck. **

**Maria's Chapter: Welcome To the World**

The living room was decorated in pink and white. Pink streamer hung from the ceiling, lots of pink balloons floated about and some just layer on the floor. Big sing that red "It's A Girl." hung perfectly by the doorway. A table full of presents on one side of the house and a table full of snacks on the other.

Maria made her way down the stairs slowly. She was wearing a green dress, and her trusty black flats. A small tiara sat on top of her red curls and a black sash that's said "New Mommy," was strapped across her chest and bulging stomach. Her hand gripped the railing and the other rested on her bump.

A smile graced her features as she felt a small kick. The baby seemed to be restless.

"Awww you look so cute." Mickie cooed as she admired the dress she had brought for the fiery red head.

Maria laughed "Thank you."

"Well come on." Melina said with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Both girls grabbed her by the hand and began leading her towards the middle of the room. A big chair was placed in the middle of the room. They led Maria there and then made themselves comfortable, forming a circle around her.

Maria looked around at the smiling faces. Never in her eighteen years of life had she thought she would have any friends, let alone the ones that had showed up for her baby shower.

Mickie, Melina, Michelle, Gail, Kelly, the Twins, Jillian, Torrie, Stacy, Eve, and Layla.

"We are going to play some games." Mickie exclaimed with a big smile on her face. She seemed to be smiling all the time. With her and Randy having talked it all out.

"But first put this around your neck." Melina said handing out pretty necklaces that had a bottle, or pacifier dangling on the end. "If you say baby at all then whoever heard you say it will be able to take the necklaces. If you lost your necklace you can still try and get the necklaces off the other girls. Whoever has the most necklaces at the end will win a price."

The girls nodded and began placing the necklaces around their neck.

As soon as the necklaces were around the Bella twins they both exclaimed "These baby things are so cute."

Torrie and Stacy who were sitting next to them extended their hands and waited for the necklaces to be dropped on the palm of their hands.

"Now it's time to begin the games!" The girls smiled as Michelle brought out two rolls of toilet paper.

"You will hypothesis how much of this toilet paper can go around her belly and then you will try and if you guess correctly you win a price." Michelle said unrolling the paper she thought would go around Maria's belly. Passing the rolls around soon enough all of them had toilet paper in their hands.

Up first was Mickie, whose guess was too big. The toilet paper went around Maria's belly twice.

One by one they went up and soon enough only Eve was left.

"Watch and learn."

Standing up she walked up to the small red head and placed the toilet paper around her belly. It was the perfect size. With a smirk she put the toilet paper around her neck as if it were a measuring tape. "That's how it's done, girls."

"You only won because of your Fashion sense thingy, where they measure people a lot." Layla told her best friend.

Eve mocked her playfully before turning and receiving her present from Michelle.

Sitting back down their continued to play random games.

Mickie left for a moment only to come back with a ray that held six different bottles. "Pick a partner."

Soon they were partnered up. Mickie and Michelle, Layla and Eve, Torrie and Stacy, the Twins, Melina and Jillian, and finally Gail and Kelly.

"One of you will drink." Mickie announced.

Several "Not me's." were heard around the room.

Maria grinned as her friends sat in a chair, their partners behind them.

"Place you hand on your lap." The red head said as she passed around the bottles.

The girls that were standing held them looking at them curiously before putting them against the girls that were sitting's lips.

"When I say go you start drinking. The one that finishes first wins." Maria announced.

"Ready! Set! GO!" Maria exclaimed waiting with amusement as the girls began drinking.

"Ewwww diet!" Layla said the diet coke spraying past her lips.

The girls dirking laughed at the petite girl causing them to almost choke.

"What the hell am I drinking?" Jillian exclaimed with a laugh as she continued drinking the greenish-yellowish drink.

Maria giggled as she felt a kick once again. But this time it was harder and made her wince a little bit.

In no time at all Mickie was up and doing a happy dance with Michelle, the bottle raised high above her head. "I won! We won! I won!" she chanted much to their amusement making Michelle jump along with her.

Maria laughed at her friends handing them two presents.

"Okay so we only have one more game." Mickie aid sadly.

Melina came into the room carrying a basket with twelve bags in it, each of them number.

One by one the girls grabbed a bag.

"Don't open it!" Michelle said to a curious Kelly.

The blond pouted by nodded silently.

"Okay so you have to feel around the bag. And then you guess what's inside." Mickie said with an exited smile.

The girls nodded and began touching around the bag. Most of them felt like clothes. The catch was to find what kind.

A concentrating look passed over Stacy's face as she tried to guess. "A onesie."

The girls began say their guesses out loud and Michelle wrote them on a paper.

Stacy opened the bag and pulled out a pink onesie. "I was right."

Torrie opened her bag, a frown formed on her face as she saw the mittens instead of the booties she thought were in it.

Jillian let out an exited squeal as she took out the small jacket "I knew it!"

Layla looked disappointed as she opened her bag which carried a washcloth.

After a few minutes they all had their presents opened. But only Jillian, Stacy and Gail had guessed wrong.

"Cake time." Mickie clapped her hand together as her and Melina disappeared into the kitchen, coming out with a box with a chocolate flavored cake.

Placing it on the small table, Mickie handed Maria a knife.

Maria smiled at her as she began to cut the delicious looking cake. Placing a piece of it on a pink plate Mickie handed it out. And on and on it went until everyone was savoring the cake.

"This is really good." Maria moaned trying to hide the hurt she felt as the baby kicked again.

Michelle nodded in agreement.

The time passed quickly with them chatting over cake and drinks, talking about the baby, about their boyfriends, and anything really.

"Presents." Mickie said as her, Michelle and Melina began handing her presents.

"That's mine." Eve piped up as Maria began to open the silver bag with pink paper peaking out of it tastefully.

Everyone ohhed and awed as they saw the beautiful pink wrap dress that came along with a pink flowered headband.

"I made it myself." Eve said proudly.

Maria said thank you before moving onto a small box wrapped in gold wrapping.

"That's from me." Layla said.

Maria opened the box to find a small pair of pink ballet shoes.

"So she can be a dancer just like me." Layla beamed happily.

Maria smiled at the petite brunette nodded along "Thank you."

Michelle put a bi pink wrapped up box by her feet.

"That's from us." the Bella twins said in unison.

Maria began unwrapping it trying not to wince as she felt a kick again, harder this time. The box had a set of crib bedding in a light green and a white small teddy bear. "That's so cute." she said hugging the bear to her chest, trying to hide her pain.

After opening many presents.

A pink shirt from Kelly that had the words 'Lock up your sons.' on the front.

A packet of diapers and baby wipes from Stacy.

A precious moment blanket from Torrie.

A packet of onsies and washcloths from Gail.

A packet of bottles and pacifiers from Jillian, along with a bib that said 'Daddy's Girl.'

And finally Michelle helped her stand up and lead her to a box that was her height.

"This is from the three of us." she said.

Maria began to protest but Mickie told her to "Shut up."

With a sigh she began opening the big present to revel a pink and light green stroller with the matching car seat.

Tears began gathering in her eyes as she stared at her best friends "Than-" a small scream left her lips as she felt a harder kick than before, water running down her legs and pooling around her feet.

"I think my water broke." as soon as the words were out of her mouth the three girls jumped into action.

Mickie wrapped a small cardigan around Maria's slim shoulders. Michelle grabbed her around her waist and supported her as Melina ran to get the keys.

"Get her bag." Michelle ordered Eve as they began leaving. "Meet us at the hospital."

Michelle slipped into the backseat with Maria, Mickie and Melina sitting up front.

"Call Jeff." Maria whispered before letting the pain wash over her, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes, her bottom lip stuck between her lips as she stifled a scream.

Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat, her green eyes filled with pain and her usually good complexion had gone pasty and pale. Her hand gripped a much bigger one as she whimpered. "It hurts so much."

"I know it does." he brushed away the hair that was matted against her forehead.

"No you don't." she said danger sly her eyes flashing "Not unless your pushing a human being out of you -" she got cut off as the doctor came into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy." he greeted.

They didn't bother to correct him.

"Lets see how your doing." he began checking the charts and beeping machines. "It looks like your ready to push."

Maria's eyes widen as she gripped Jeff's hand tighter. "I don't think I can do this."

Jeff leaned down giving her forehead a kiss "Yes you can Ria. Just imagine. In a few you will be carrying our beautiful daughter."

Maria nodded taking a deep breath as the doctor ordered her to push.

Maria did letting out a scream in the process.

"Its okay. Its okay." Jeff whispered at her.

"If you say no pain, no pain, I will slap you." Maria growled at him.

Jeff chuckled at her spunky attitude "Almost there Ria."

"A few more pushes." the doctor agreed.

Push.

Push.

PUSH.

A cry filled the air as Maria fell back. Her arms falling limply to her sides.

A small pink bundle was handed to her.

Maria gathered the baby in her eyes.

A baby that was wide awake. Her green eyes looking around curiously, her light red hair peaking from under the pink hat.

Jeff and Maria held hands as they looked down at their baby.

"Welcome to the world Ruby Rose Hardy."

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Hope it was up to standers. That was Maria's last chapter. I know, sad. But finally the baby was born. How did I know he would name his baby after his mother? I'm just awesome like that. His real life baby is named Ruby as well. That's so cute. Best of luck to him and Beth, on raising a little one of their own. **

**Please Review :D **


	19. Mickie's Chapter I Think I Like You

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to WweDivaTayTay45, sostarstruck, XxFutureWWEDivaxX, and xXxMarysexXxKelly. **

**Mickie's Chapter- I Think I Like You **

Mickie James was beautifully dressed in a white with pink flowers summer dress, and beautiful three inch wedge gladiator heels. Her hair was curled perfectly, framing her face. Her makeup made up of light pinks and a touch of eyeliner and mascara. Small pink rose earrings were in place a long with a delicate pink bracelet that matched the silver necklace that had a small pink teardrop hanging down.

"Are you sure?" Mickie asked "I mean you may need my help." she said nervously swinging around her white leather mini purse.

Maria let out a giggle as she looked down at the five day old baby in her arms "I'm fine." she tiredly pushed back a strand of red hair. "Jeff is coming over in a few. You've already put off the date to help me, and I love you for it, but I don't need to your help today. Just go already."

Mickie bit her glossed lip sitting on the edge of the bed. "You sure?"

Maria stood up gathering Ruby in her arms and placing her in the beautiful crib "I'm sure. Now go. Have fun Micks. You deserve it."

Mickie smiled before getting up and helping Maria back on the bed. She was still sore, after five days. It would take a while to sit, walk or pee without anything hurting. But at least the baby weight was going away.

"Okay. See you soon." Mickie said before walking over to the crib and plating a kiss on a sleeping Ruby.

"See you in a few." Maria said with a wink "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Mickie looked incredulously at her before looking at Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking her head she began walking down the stairs just in time to hear a knock.

Opening it she looked up "Hey." she said softly.

He nodded at her. "You look beautiful."

Mickie looked him up and down, he was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a button up black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "You clean up nicely." she stepped into the sun's afternoon.

He looked down "Thanks."

"So where are we going?" Mickie asked lacing her arm through his as he walked her to his hummer.

"A little dancing, a little eating. You know, your average date." he said opening the door for her.

Mickie giggled looking into his blue eyes "Seems kind of boring."

He raised an eyebrow "There is nothing boring about me Mickie, you should know that by now." he said before going around the truck to get in.

In only a few minutes they were pulling up into a nearby bar. And it so happened to be karaoke night.

"I love karaoke." Mickie said as she got out of the truck with Randy's help.

"I don't." he said "But I know you do. So I figured, why the hell not."

Mickie smiled up at him as he pushed open the door for them. Her body brushed up against his sending a shiver up her spine.

"Party of two?" the hostess asked.

Randy nodded taking Mickie's hand as a waitress lead them through a thong of people. She lead them into a table of two with a pretty candle decoration in the middle.

"I'll be your waitress today. Here are the menus. I'll be back in a few minutes. If you need anything, just give me a shout." she said walking away.

Mickie looked at the menu. "Those ribs look really good."

Randy gave her a grin "I like a girl who can eat."

Mickie smiled at him before turning to call the waitress over. Handing the menu over she said "I'll have the ribs and a green tea, peach favor."

The waitress wrote it down before turning to her date.

"The steak and a beer." he flashed her a smile and she nodded not even asking for an ID.

As they waited for their food they chatted. Catching up on the last few weeks they had not talked. Since the BETRAYAL as Mickie liked to call it.

But even through all the people in the dance floor they both noticed two blonde walk into the bar, hand in hand.

Mickie took a sharp breath before looking away. The sadness was no longer there. But the betrayal and anger were still there. And watching the blondes together just brought it all back up.

"Hey." Randy said softly his hand coming up to enclose around her chin turning her to face him "Look at me. Forget him."

Mickie looked up into his eyes and began to do just that.

A throat was cleared breaking off their moment.

"Have a nice evening." the waitress said placing their plates in front of them.

"Oh we will." Randy said quietly as they began eating.

After many laughs and talking Randy moved his chair to sit next to her. His arm thrown over her slim shoulders, her leaning into him speaking softly.

"Come one Micks. Go up there and sing something." he encouraged.

"I sing horrible." she said.

"Liar." Randy said hugging her closer to him.

"How would you know?" Mickie asked tilting her head to look up at him. "Spying on me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not spying. Observing."

Hitting him playfully on his chest she said "When did you hear me sing."

He smiled sheepishly "In Florida."

Mickie hid her face in his neck "That's so embarrassing."

Randy tusked a curl behind her ear "You have a beautiful voice. Come on Mickie. For me."

Mickie rolled her eyes "Okay. But it will be a song for our very dear friends." she tilted her head towards the blonde cuddly couple.

Randy let out a chuckle watching them head towards the dance floor, still oblivious to their presence.

Mickie stood up and began heading to the DJ both, after whispering something in his ear she winked at Randy and made her way up onto the stage.

"Now Mickie James singing Before He Cheats."

Mickie smirked as the spotlight hit her.

Trish and Chris seemed to stop mid dance as the country song began.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink'_

_Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

Her eyes were locked on them as she sang. Her voice strong, with a tint of anger behind it.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

Flipping her hair back she began walking around the stage.

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Slowly she began walking towards the couple.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl'_

_Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Oh_

Stopping a few feet before them she blew them a kiss before turning on her heel and rushing towards Randy with a beaming smile.

He caught her in his arms looking over his head at them, sending his ex- best friend a smirk.

Quickly leaving some money on the table they took their leave.

Mickie's much smaller hand laced with his.

"I feel so good." she giggled as they stepped into the night "Like something has been lifted off my shoulders."

Randy laughed at her excitement. "That was quiet a performance."

"I was wasn't it?" she asked proudly "I'm glad I got that off my chest."

Randy smiled down as her as he lead them towards his truck.

"You know what?" Mickie asked leaning on the truck's door.

"What?" he rested his hand on either side of her head, leaning down.

"I think I like you." she said softly.

"I think I like you too." he teased before leaning down the rest of the way and planting a kiss on her awaiting lips.

**A/N- That was Mickie's last Chapter. Sadness. But yay her and Randy are now together. Happy Ending or what? **

**Please Review :D **


	20. Melina's Chapter: Facing the Truth

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to WweDivaTayTay45, XxFurureWWEDivaxX, xXxMarysexXxKelly, and xsostarstruck. **

**Melina's Chapter- Facing The Truth **

* * *

Melina grinned as she once again managed to avoid John Morrison. Hurriedly running down the hall she took a sharp turned, ignoring the looks people were giving her, and bumping into a soft lean body.

"Ow." the petite raven head muttered as her books landed on the floor.

"Oppps didn't see you there." her fake innocent voice.

Melina glanced up to see the platinum blonde smirking down at her. Grabbing her books she brushed herself off and began walking away. Just to walk into someone else. A very muscular someone else.

"Melina." she froze hearing his voice.

Not knowing what to do the petite raven head turned around to face away from him only to see Maryse standing there with a big smirk. Without thinking twice she took a sharp turn and began walking away.

"Wait." his voice called out desperately grabbing her elbow.

"Let go." she said quietly.

He didn't and tears began forming in her big chocolate colored eyes.

"Please John, let go." her voice quivered.

Hearing the tears in her voice he let her go allowing the small Latina to run away.

What she didn't see was John Morrison turning to Maryse and demanding she explain everything.

* * *

Melina banged the door closed. Her back to the door she slid down, tears running down her cheeks. Her sobs joining those of Ruby Hardy.

"Melina?" Maria asked coming to stand in front of her after placing Ruby in Jeff's arms. "Hun? What's wrong?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Sitting next to the distressed raven head she wrapped her thin arms around her. "tell me what happen." she said softly.

"John….Maryse….school…." was all Maria understood.

As her cries began to fade Maria helped her up "Come on Melly. Lets go take a nape or something."

Melina nodded and allowed the small red head to lead her to her room. Stripping down to her underwear she slipped on a random shirt. One if his shirts. Tears started gathering in her eyes as she slipped into the bed, pulling the red covers over herself.

"Sleep tight." Maria murmured kissing her on the forehead.

Melina snuggled into the too large shirt and shut her eyes, one tear escaping from under the black lashes.

* * *

Waking up from her deep slumber the young women looked around, rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

"Mel?" his voice said softly.

Melina sat up quickly wishing it was a bad dream. But no such luck.

The young men she had fallen for was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh Melina. Why didn't you tell me." he said pushing a strand of black hair away from her face.

Melina unconsciously leaned in.

"I didn't know. I was going to tell you what happened but you were avoiding me. And then the girls wouldn't let me see you." he whispered looking away.

"Who let you in?" Melina said pushing back the tears.

"Maria." he said with a light smile "I practically had to beg her. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that." Melina snapped "You did it anyways."

He looked away. "It wasn't like that. She just kissed me. I swear."

Melina looked away from him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I swear. I-I-" he stuttered. "I had no idea she was going to that. We have a class together and the professor gave us a project. She was my partner. We were meeting there to talk about it and throw in ideas. She kissed me. I didn't even know you saw it. I was going to tell you because I want no lies coming in between us. But then you started ignoring me, the girls wouldn't let me see you, and Mark is really protective of Michelle's friends. Well maybe he thinks as Maria as a little sister. An annoying sister, but still a sister. But he still cares about you. And frankly he scares me so…." he ran a hand though his hair and kept on rambling.

Melina hid a smile as he continued to ramble. Without giving him a warning she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You talk to much." she declared as she pulled away to breath. "I'm sorry about not hearing you out. But I was hurt and frankly a little bit more then mad."

He nodded before saying once again "I'm sorry."

Melina waved away his apology "All is forgiven." she said before bringing his down for another kiss, throwing the covers over him as well.

After a few moments he asked "Is that my shirt?"

Melina grinned at him in the darkness of the room "Shhhh." she quieted him down before bringing him down for more then a few kisses.

* * *

**A/N- Yes I know its short. But I got my point across. And come on! That was supper cute. You have to admit! Anyways only two more chapters. I'll update soon, I promise! Please check out my new story Picture Perfect. **

**And Please Review ! **


	21. The Girl's Chapter: Dressed in White

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- Thanks to XxFutureWWEDivaxX, WweDivaTayTay45, and xsostarstruck. **

**The Girl's Chapter- Dressed in White (Four Years Later) **

* * *

Four men stood side by side on the white sand. The beautiful sun just settling down making the special day just that much more beautiful.

The four men were dressed in dashing black tuxedos. The only different between their clothes was the color of their ties.

While one had a red one, the other had a green one, the other were a blue one and the last one wore a yellow one.

Behind them stood a priest waiting patently.

All around them were white chairs filled with the many people that they group had meet in the last five years. Two mothers were sniffling in the front row. A song soon filled the beach and a small blonde girl of only four years began scattering colorful rose petals down the makeshift isle.

A new song filled the air and a tall man with raven colored hair walked down the isle. His daughter on one arm dressed in v-neck dress that fell to the floor beautifully, a small red diamond was on the dress just under her bust to complete the elegant look. Her long black hair was pulled into a up do, a red flower tucked behind her ear completing her look. A red and white bouquet of roses in her hands.

On his other arm was a tall blonde girl wearing a beautiful short knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline. Under her bust was a beautiful sparkly blue sash. Her hair was in a sideways fishtail braid. In her manicured hands she held a blue and white bouquet of rises.

He gently gave them a kiss on the cheek before giving them away.

Next came a man with blondish hair. On one of his arms he had his daughter who was wearing a long strapless dress with a small yellow sash just below her bust forming a small ribbon on her side. Her rich brown hair was down in full curls, a small tiara in place. A yellow and white bouquet in hand.

One his other arm was a small red head who was wearing a short white dress that hugged everyone of her curves. A small green studded belt around her small waist. Her bright hair in a messy up-do with a green head band in place. In her hands a white and green bouquet.

He gave them a kiss as well before giving them away.

"We are here today to witness the joining of these four couples. Mickie Laree James and Randal Keith Orton, Michelle Leigh McCool and Mark William Calaway, Maria Louise Kanellis and Jeff Nero Hardy, and last but not least Melina Nava Perez and John Randall Morrison." the priest resisted.

The wedding went on without a hitch finally the priest turned to the first couple.

"Your vows?" he asked

Melina took a deep breath as she began speaking "JoMo I can honestly say that I feel in love with you the moment I walked into class. You were just there with your amazing hair and smile and you were so comfortable. And unlike all the other guys you dint even try a pick up line." a giggled spilled from her lips. "And we went through our troubles with Maryse but even after I had begin to give up on you, you fought back and got my love once again."

John grinned at her "Mel. I have no words to how you make me feel. I saw you on stage and you were so natural. And even when other girls tried getting to me you must know that you were the only one me. You are the only one for me."

The priest turned to the other group "Vows?"

Maria smiled up to the man that was much taller then her giving him a bright smile. "Jeff. I've never really led the ideal life but I know that running away from home is probably the best mistake I've ever made. Going to that club that night brought me much closer to you and gave us a beautiful baby girl. Coming to Texas just completed my perfect life getting to actually know you as a person and see you become a great father." she sniffed "You were defiantly the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Jeff smiled down at the red head before he began "Maria. I spend days, weeks thinking about you and when I actually meet you without being drunk you told me you just had one of those faces." he smirked lightly "Even though I had to find out you were pregnant in my own way I'm so glad it was you and not some other girl I would nothing in common with. I love you Ria. You and our baby girl are my life now."

The priest turned to the next couple.

Mark cleared his throat nosily before beginning "I'm not really good at these things so I'll keep it simple. Michelle I truly and honestly love you and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you." bringing up her hand he gave a kiss.

Michelle beamed up at him " Mark. I will be the first to say that I never came to Texas to find love. I came here to find myself. And along the way I found a man who truly got me and stood by my side those dreadful days. A man who didn't care that it was midnight and he got a phone call from a crying girlfriend. He didn't ask questioned he just came over and made it all better. Your that man." she said in a whisper.

The priest turned to the last couple.

"Mickie. You were my best friends girlfriend. Therefore you were off limits. But the first day I meet you was the day I fell. You didn't put up with my attitude. You joked back. You understood me. You became my best friend. And then everything happened with you and Chris and truthfully I was happy. You were single and you were the one for me. Orton's always get what they want after all." he smirked down at the brunette hearing his fathers laugh in the background.

Mickie smiled "Randy Orton you were the most annoying arrogant man I have ever meet. But you were you. It was part of your charm." she laughed "I liked you for a while but wasn't willing to admit it to myself much less to you. But you didn't give up. And that's what I love you. Because you never gave up on us. Ever. You knew what you wanted and you went for it. I guess you are right. Orton's get what they want."

The priest returned to his place in front of them as the couples faced one another.

"I give you this ring, as a pledge of my love, and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed." the guys said slipping the ring into the dainty fingers of their intendeds.

"I give you this ring, as a pledge of my love and as a symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed." the girls voices echoed one another as they slipped on the rings onto the fingers of the men.

"By the power vested in me, by the State of Florida and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. Now, sons... you may kiss your bride."

The men wrapped their arms carefully around the glowing bride's waist and bend down, some more then others, to kiss their wife's.

"May I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. John Morrison, Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Hardy, Mr. and Mrs. Mark Calaway, and finally Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton!"

The four girls stood in a line. Their husbands standing behind them arms wrapped around their waist.

These girls were very different.

One was a red head, one was a raven head, one was blonde and one had brown hair. They all came from different backgrounds. They came from all over the US. While three of them were short one of them was tall. They had different tastes.

But over all they were just like sisters.

* * *

**A/N- First off all so sorry for the wait. I just haven't had much time in between school, tennis practice, medical meetings and dance practice. I cant believe its almost over! How were the vows? I tried too make them as good as possible but I just didn't know what I wanted them to say. So it wrote itself down. Anyways hope you liked it. Just one more chapter to go! Maybe two. I haven't decided. **

**Please Review :D**


	22. The Girl's Chapter: Into The Future

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- Thanks to WweDiaTayTay54, XxFutureWWEDivaxX, and xDarkenAngelx. **

** The Girl's Chapter: Into The Future (Two Years Later)**

* * *

The petite raven head took a deep breath as the handsome brunette squeezed her hand.

"Lets go. Its what we've dreamed off." he reassured her.

Melina took his large hand and let him help her out of the stretch limo.

The flashes started as soon as they were out of the limo.

Her am linked with his as he lead her down the red carpet.

The beautiful flowing ivory colored dress flowing behind her. The color contrasted nicely against her deep tanned skin. And her black hair cascading down her back in perfect curls. As she walked the dress opened up a bit showing off her tan leg, on her feet were a pair of skin colored pumps that brought her height up four inches. The dress clung to everyone one of her curves perfectly showing of her thin curvy figure. A figure she had keep after having two kids.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morrison! Over here!" a reporter shouted.

Melina and John headed his way but not before signing a couple of movie posters.

"How does it feel to be back where it all started. And for your premier no less." the reporter asked.

Melina and John looked around their Texan surrounding.

"It feels great. After filming in California. We were ready to come back home." John answered tightening his arm around Melina.

"And where are the little ones?"

"Katie and Kevin are with their The Twins." Melina said talking about her beautiful twins, and the well known twins.

The reporter talked for a while asking them simple questions. "Well glad you took the time to talk to me. Have a great evening."

"You too." Melina responded as John whisked her away.

They once again walked down the red carpet stopping on numerous occasions. Trying to sing as many autographs as possible and take as many pictures with their fans.

As the hour came to an end Melina and John found themselves posing in front of a big poster.

On the cover where her and John dressed in modern clothes.

Melina was draped on a big chair, her legs draping on the arm rest and she leaned on the other. Her leg exposed by the slit on the silky dress and John was just standing beside her a hand on her shoulder.

Romeo and Juliet it read the bottom.

They were the stars of the newest and better Juliet and Romeo movie. Better than ever before with a modern twist to it.

* * *

Maria applied her makeup carefully making sure not to smudge her eyeliner and mascara.

"Mommy, mommy look what I have on! Daddy told me to wear it." the small five year old came running in green eyes wide as she twirled in her purple dress.

Maria swung her into her arms and propped her up on her hip. "You look beautiful darling!"

Ruby giggled "Mommy do my hair?"

Maria nodded sitting down and placing her daughter between her legs. "What do you want me to do with your hair baby girl?"

Ruby shrugged pulling at her strawberry blonde curls.

"I know just the thing." Maria said grabbing a brush and softly combing the hair to one side. Grabbing a purple ribbon she carefully tied it around her sideways ponytail and weaved it through her curls making it look like highlights. "Perfect baby girl. Now where is daddy and Daniel?"

"Right here." Jeff answered walking into the room with a two year old trailing behind him.

The small boy was fiddling with the end of his small tux jacket. "Mummy!" the small boy said with a beaming smile flinging his arms around her neck as she swept down and wrapped her arms around his small frame.

"Hey baby boy." she greeted him messing with his blonde curls "Did you listen to daddy?"

"Yup." he nodded with a smile before looking down at his shoes "Look mummy. Shoes. Mine."

Maria looked down smiling as the classic white and black chucks looked back at her "Yours."

Jeff gave her a peck on her cheek before swooping down and grabbing a giggling Ruby in his arms.

Maria then grabbed Daniel and placed him on his hip before Jeff's hand found hers.

"Ready?"

Maria nodded looking down at her green silk dress hiding her still small bump.

The family of four, soon to be five, walked out of the modest two story house and into Jeff's sleek yellow car.

Only thirty minutes later they found themselves parking in front of a big crowd. As soon as the family got out the crowd parted and they made their way up the steps.

Maria and Jeff stared at the press and fans standing before them before Maria began talking.

"Hey Stars and Studs." she winked at them "The day has finally come. And I have all of you to thank as well as this very special man in my life." she gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go to take the big scissors in her hands. "Today is finally the grand opening of Fantasy!"

The fans whopped in approval as they watched the small red head cut the red ribbon that keep them away from the store in front of them.

Maria and Jeff stood side by side. Each with a child in their arms. They watched as the fans headed into the store.

"Finally." Maria said with a smile on her face as she entered the store as well.

* * *

The small brunette flexed her hand as she looked down the hard covered book in front of her.

"Hey." a familiar voice said before a cup of coffee appeared in front of her.

Mickie took the cup in her hand and stood up stretching her legs "Thank you." she said leaning against his body.

Randy wrapped his arms around her rounded stomach "You doing okay? You don't feel too tired? You know you can cancel its perfectly alright." he looked down at his wife.

Mickie let out a giggled placing her hand on top of his that were resting on her stomach "I'm fine Orton." she said playfully "I'm not due in another month."

Randy let out a sigh placing a kiss on her neck "That's what you said about Emma and Emily." he said.

Mickie rolled her eyes turning around to face him "I think I would know if I was about to give birth. Where are Emma and Emily?"

"With Ted and Eve." he answered leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

Mickie nodded resting her head on his chest. "Come on sit with me. I still have two more hours of this."

Randy complied sitting next to her and grabbing the hard covered book that was on display on her small table.

"The Four M's." Randy read from it.

On the front was a picture of a heart broken in four part, each had an M on it written in different hand writing and different color.

By Mickie Orton

Those words meant the world to the small brunette.

"Are you sure you don't want to cancel?" Randy said looked at the clock that said they only had two minutes left. "I think Randy Jr agrees with me." he said placing a hand on her stomach.

Mickie slapped his hand away with a playful grin "No. I think I'll stay I don't want to disappoint my fans."

Randy nodded placing a the on the corner of her mouth as the door was opened and the fans spilled in.

* * *

The room was crowded with nervous stylist and thin models scurrying around the place.

The tall lean brunette sat down on the chair that read her name: Michelle Calloway.

It was her big return.

After her pregnancy leave for her second child.

It was time the modeling world saw Michelle once again.

As everyone around her panicked, Michelle sat down calmly as she waited for someone to assist her.

"Miss Michelle." a timid voice said.

Michelle glanced down at the girl that was five foot nothing. "Yes?"

"Come with me. You are to get ready." she said looking at her through her bangs.

Michelle stood up and followed her.

She was lead into another room. "Hey Lay. Watcha doing here?"

Layla turned to look at her before a smile graced her lips "Hey Chelle. I didn't know you were the model. I designed your dress."

Michelle nodded as she sat on another chair.

Make up and hair artist instantly flaking her.

No more than two hours later Michelle was ready.

Hair done, nails done and makeup done.

The midnight blue gown hugged her torso perfectly, her body showing no sing of having given birth not once but twice.

The gown was one sleeved so her right arm was exposed. Her other arm was completely covered. The dress showed off her perfect curves and then flowed down from her hips to the floor like a silky waterfall.

Her makeup was beautiful in a mysterious blue along with nude lips. And her hair was in soft curls cascading down her back perfectly, small diamond like pins weaved into her hair.

On her feet a pair of five inch silver stilettos.

Taking a deep breath she hid behind the curtain and waited for her music to start.

As soon as she did she walked out to end the fashion show.

Putting on her poker face she began strutting down the runway a confident glint in her eyes.

This was her future now. Along with her husband and two loving kids.

* * *

**A/N- Okay just to clear things up They are all twenty five. Well Maria is twenty-four but just a few months short of twenty-five. **

**Melina got preggo during the honeymoon and had boy twins. **

**Maria has Ruby of course. She then got pregnant on the honeymoon. And she is now pregnant once again. Only a few months. **

**Mickie was pregnant during the wedding and had twin girls. And she is about to pop with their third child. **

**Michelle had her kids one after the other. So one of them is one about to be two and the other is about to be one. She was not pregnant when she got married. **

**So I hope no one is confused now. **

**Next chapter we meet the kids! **

**Please Review :D **


End file.
